


In the Depths of the Woods

by Saurynn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO-typical dubcon, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breeding Kink, Character Death, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, Weird Biology, Werewolf Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurynn/pseuds/Saurynn
Summary: Set in pre-medieval times.Levi Ackerman is a renowned hunter and a lone wolf in his own right. When the small, secluded town of Woodhurst requests his aid in delivering them from a pack of large, man-eating wolves, he answers their call.Things are not as they seem, and Levi's world flips on its head as he discovers the secrets hidden deep within the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Halloween, I have found myself writing something I never thought I would write... kinky werewolf sex. (With some plot!)
> 
> pls enjoy c:

The town of Woodhurst, as its name suggests, lay deep in the center of a forest. Perhaps it was the darkness that came with the time of the year, or the silence of the blanketed snow, which covered all, that made the forest seem so eerie. The unusually large trees, blocked out the sunlight so that even at midday, the woods were shrouded in darkness. A small figure, cloaked in furs, trudged through the snow. He answered the call of the townspeople of Woodhurst. They were faced with a deadly situation which required the skills of a hunter. Plagued by wolves, the secluded town turned to Levi Ackerman, the man renowned as the best when it came to dealing with dangerous beasts.

The hunter made his way carefully through the trees, avoiding areas of dense foliage. From the moment he’d entered the forest, he’d been on his guard. The letter he’d received warned that the territory belonged to a pack of unusually large, man-eating wolves. Sure enough, Levi could feel predatory eyes following him not long after he’d entered the treeline. Smart creatures, wolves. They watched and waited whenever a new threat appeared. They assessed the stranger silently with gleaming eyes as the pack gathered one by one until they had him surrounded. 

Experienced, Levi Ackerman continued to pave his path through the snow, feigning ignorance, carefully controlling his breathing and heart. Wolves were sensitive to emotions like fear. Levi showed none. That didn’t mean his finger ever strayed from the trigger of his crossbow hidden beneath his cloak. He was no fool.

His contract required the removal of the entire pack. So he would wait until the entire pack had arrived to begin. He preferred to strike quick and hard, so as not to be forced to hunt the wolves down individually. For once they recognized him as the threat he was, they would be cautious and hide, making his job a lot harder and drawn out.

He was deep into the forest, trailed by a fairly large number of wolves, twenty-three at the moment if he had to guess based on his glimpses of movement and glowing eyes in the darkness. And they kept coming. It was the largest pack he’d encountered, by far. He figured the seclusion of the abnormally large forest factored into the well-doing of the pack.

Twenty minutes later, Levi felt the shift in the atmosphere. It would seem the whole pack had arrived and were ready to make their move. The hunter stopped in his tracks as the first of the wolves stepped out of the darkness, growling low.

“Well, I’ll be damned..” Levi muttered. He’d scoffed when he’d read the letter which had called the wolves abnormally large. Most people tend to underestimate the size of a wolf in real life when they’ve never seen one before. However, it seemed that there was some truth to the letter, after all. Because the wolf before him was  _ enormous _ . Was everything in this tall-ass forest larger than life?

Sensing that he only had a moment to react before the entire pack would be upon him, he flung back his cloak, freeing his arms. He raised the loaded crossbow and pulled the trigger, bolt hitting its mark directly between the wolf’s eyes. The moment the huge body hit the snow, so did Levi’s crossbow. He discarded it, knowing that with a pack this large, he wouldn’t have time to reload. Instead, he reached behind him, pulling twin short swords from the harness on his back. With a spin, he dodged the wolf that lunged from his blindspot, simultaneously slashing another’s throat with his blades.

With two wolves down within five seconds, the rest of the pack seemed wary of him. They formed a circle, closing him in. Quickly, Levi took count. Not counting the dead, twenty six wolves surrounded him. If Levi made it out of this, he might reconsider working solo from now on. It was unpredictable situations like these which made Levi wish he had someone to watch his back, he thought as he slowly turned in a circle as to not expose his flank to any one wolf for too long.

He couldn’t make out any single wolf as being the pack leader. None of them held that weight about them which caused a pack dynamic to defer to him. Levi could only guess that he was being watched from the shadows, still.

The wolf he was facing dashed forward, fangs bared in attack. As if rehearsed, the moment Levi made to dodge, two wolves behind him took their chance to catch him off balance. Instead of coming to a halt, he used his momentum to backflip past them and out of reach, sinking his blades into the back of each of their necks on the landing. The wolves kept coming after that, not giving him a single moment to catch his breath. He felled a couple more of the great beasts, but there were so many of them and they were in sync, working together in well-timed maneuvers. It was almost unnatural, the intelligence of these wolves. For the first time in years, Levi’s prey managed to sink their claws into him. He was unable to dodge a swipe of a huge paw, and received a gash in his bicep. This weakened his arm enough for him to lose his blade the next time he plunged it into a wolf’s ribcage.

Even fighting with only one blade, he managed to hold his ground as the circle of wolves enclosed around him. One leapt at him. It fell. Two more attacked. Levi’s leg got slashed, and one of the wolves died. Levi pulled a hidden dagger from his boot to even the fight. Slash. Claw marks. Fangs dodged. His breathing was becoming harsher, and his strength began to waver. But still, he gave no ground. Any wolf that came at him was dodged, injured, or killed. After this continued for a good bit, the remaining wolves began to show hesitation. More and more were unwilling to be the ones to lunge at him and meet their end. In the end, Levi stood, panting in the center of the pack as they had backed off, eyeing him warily. Levi counted fifteen remaining. Still over half the pack. It wasn’t looking like he’d have to worry about finding a partner to watch his back after this. He’d walked into something he wasn’t prepared for.

A loud howl filled the silence left by the lull in the fighting. The single note carried over the wind, the source just out of sight in the darkness. All around him, the wolves began to back away, lowering their heads at what was obviously a command to stand down. Before Levi, the pack parted, as the largest wolf yet stepped out of the darkness. At last, the Alpha showed itself. 

Maybe Levi  _ was  _ a fool, he thought as he eyed the intimidating creature. Its piercing blue eyes locked onto him as if in accusation. Levi felt like he was on trial for the bodies laying around them, staining the snow red. Never before had he felt this level of intelligence from a beast. It circled him, sizing him up. The pack obediently waited, still blocking him in, as their alpha cast judgement.

If Levi could just kill this wolf, the rest of the pack would scatter to regroup. It would give Levi time to get to the town, manage his wounds, and start the grueling task of hunting them down one-by-one as he’d been hoping to avoid. It was better than dying, though. He had to take the chance. He didn’t wait for the alpha to make the first move. He let the animal get behind him, hoping to catch it off guard when he swirled, blades flashing through the air for its head. Levi was surprised when his shortsword was wrenched from his hand by the creature’s mighty claws, leaving him with only his dagger as the wolf reacted immediately by knocking him to the ground. He felt the creature’s jaw around his throat and swung his blade, blindly, cutting into it’s thick, golden fur. Blood flew, both from punctures in Levi’s neck, just short of being lethal, and from the beast’s shoulder, where Levi’s knife had struck. Levi winced at the same time the wolf yelped, jumping back.

Levi lunged to his feet at the opportunity, clasping his free hand to his bleeding neck. Not good. He took in the restlessness among the surrounding wolves as they began to approach him once more, growling in defense of their leader. Also not good. Levi took the last option he had: he turned and ran, shoving past the wolves in his way, dodging their teeth. He honestly didn’t think he’d make it very far, but he wasn’t about to give up and die. He knew he stood no chance if he stayed. He was already losing too much blood. His only chance was to find some means of escape.

Behind him, he heard a bout of growling and yiping, but he wasn’t about to turn around to find out what it was about. He ran through the trees, well aware of the fact that he was leaving a blood-trail and could be scented a mile away with those clever noses. Nevermind the fact that wolves were simply faster than humans in general. No doubt, jacked up, giant wolves, even moreso. 

He considered climbing a tree, but that would only be a temporary solution. He didn’t want to be torn apart, but starvation was a horrible option that he was familiar enough with already. He couldn’t run to the village. Even if he made it, they were the ones who’d hired him in the first place. Obviously, they couldn’t handle the wolves themselves. If he made it to the forest edge, the end of their territory, would they stop? It was his only hope. He was so deep in the forest, though. The odds of making it that far were slim to none. As he ran through his options in his harried mind, he sped through the trees, disturbing the snow as he went. He didn’t even notice that there was no howl of a chase, nor the heavy footfall of wolves following. He didn’t see the edge of the cliff until he was halfway over it, having tripped on a root in his haste. He tumbled down the cliffside, gathering fresh bruises on his way down. He rolled to a halt with a splash, freezing river water soaking into his furs. For a moment, he just lay there. He was afraid to move, suspicious of the sharp pain in his ribs. Staring up, he took in the steep cliffside he’d just traversed. He’d taken a shortcut to the bottom of a ravine, it seemed. Hope flickered in his chest, realizing he had the opportunity to follow the river out of the forest, using the water to mask his scent from the wolves. But, even as he thought this, his eyelids fluttered closed without his permission. His world faded to black.

Levi dreamed he was floating. Branches passed by him high overhead. He dreamed of voices that argued amongst themselves.  _ “Killer,”  _ they hissed.  _ “Dangerous,”  _ they warned.  _ “That’s so...tragic,”  _ they trailed off.  _ “Sad!”  _ they cried. The myriad of voices clashed and shifted as Levi’s mind was invaded, until finally they whispered to him,  _ “One of us.” _

\---

Levi gasped awake, lurching forward in bed. He instantly winced, clutching his ribs. Bandages wrapped around his chest and forearm where he could see. Trailing his hand up to his neck, he felt the bandages there as well, reminding him what had happened. His eyes darted around the room. It was unfamiliar. How the hell had he gotten here? and where the hell was “here”?

Last thing he remembered, he was at the bottom of a ravine, far away from any sort of civilization, being tracked by a pack of wolves. Now, he was somehow inside someone’s home, from the looks of it. He looked around the small cabin he found himself in. Across the room, a fireplace was burning, casting the room in a warm glow and heating it. It was… loud. He realized he could hear the embers in the wood crackling from way over there.

Beyond the door, he heard muffled voices whispering. One was definitely male, while the other voice was kind of ambiguous. He could make out that one saying, “It won’t be long now.”

Levi heard the man reply, “You’d best be going. This is my problem to deal with.”

There was a brief silence on the other side of the door before the other responded with, “Be careful with him.” Levi heard the person leave and footsteps approached. He sat up straighter as the knob twisted.

The door opened, revealing a tall man with blond hair. His eyes immediately caught Levi’s attention. They were a striking blue, noticeable even in the low light of the fire. When the man entered the room, he brought with him the smell of the forest. Levi felt assaulted by the strength of the scent. Since when could he smell people from across the room. It’s not like the man reeked of body odor or anything like that. Levi inhaled and noticed he could also smell the coal from the fire, lavender in the bedsheets, and the underlying tone of musty wood of the cabin’s frame. 

Perhaps, he’d hit his head when he fell and awakened supernatural senses. He’d heard claims of that occurring before, but he’d thought the tales had been exaggerated.

“Good, you’re awake.” The man greeted him kindly.

“Where am I?” Levi would skip the pleasantries until he knew what was going on, and could be sure that the forest-scented man before him wasn’t a threat.

“You’re in Woodhurst. This is my home. I found you out by the river, half-dead.”

This man was just wandering about outside the town? Was he not afraid of the wolves? Levi questioned the man as such.

“Wolves? They weren’t around when I found you. Looks like you had a nasty run-in with them. I’m pretty good at avoiding them, myself.” The man spoke with a confident nonchalance. “Not many people come to our town lately because they’re afraid of the wolves. You must be the hunter everyone’s been talking about who’s supposed to come rescue them.”

Levi didn’t like the tone of voice which suggested the man found the townspeople stupid for expecting much from the hunter. He nodded in confirmation anyways, letting the insult pass. He had nearly died on the job, after all. In a sense, he  _ had _ failed. If the man hadn’t found him, he’d probably already be dog food. He supposed he should be grateful, even if he was still suspicious as to  _ how _ the man had managed it.

It must’ve been written all over his face because the man introduced himself. “My name is Erwin. I’m the closest thing this town has to a hunter of its own.”

Levi eyed the man up and down. This Erwin guy was tall and well-built. If Levi hadn’t seen the wolves for himself, he would have assumed of  _ course  _ this man could take care of himself. Levi had to grudgingly respect the one who would venture into these woods on his own, knowing what’s out there. But underneath, Levi felt suspicion tugging at him once more. How had this man not been hunted and killed by the wolves yet?

“You spend a lot of time in these woods, then?” It would explain the strong scent of the forest that clung to him. It wasn’t enough to explain why he hadn’t been eaten by wolves like the letter had suggested happened to all those who ventured into the woods.

“You could say I practically live in them.” Erwin said in a way that suggested some sort of hidden joke.

Levi ignored whatever humored the man, filing away the unusual remark for later speculation. “Good, then you can help me find where I left my gear,” he stated. He needed his weapons he’d left out in the woods. Without them, he was vulnerable. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he prepared to stand. He winced again as his ribs protested the movement.

“You should really wait,” Erwin said, putting a hand on his shoulder as if to stop him. Levi shrugged it off, shakily standing. Luckily, it seemed he’d managed not to break a leg or anything during his fall.

“I’m fine,” he gruffly said. He really didn’t trust this man. Call it his intuition, but something was off. “...I actually don’t feel too bad, considering.” He lifted his arms, flexing his hands and only feeling a smidge of pain.

“The doctor left just a bit ago,” the man informed him.”

Levi tugged on the wrappings binding his forearm. As he uncovered the flesh, revealing his wound, he heard Erwin rush to tell him, “She told me you’re healing rather well.”

That was an understatement.

“How long did you say I was out?” Levi questioned as he stared wide-eyed at the claw marks covering his skin. They were very clean, and the gashes were already covered with new, pink flesh.

“About a day.” Erwin hesitantly supplied.

It was strange. It appeared as if his wounds were in the late stages of healing. Either the town doctor was a witch, or Levi was being lied to. He wasn’t sure which was worse. But he kept his mouth shut on the matter. If he was going to figure all this shit out, he had to act as if nothing was wrong.

“I feel great. Let’s go.” He saw his shirt, folded over the back of the chair by the fireplace, so he pulled it on over his head. He exited the bedroom and found his boots by the front door and shoved his feet into them. When he turned, Erwin had his own boots on. He wore a dark cloak and held Levi’s own fur cloak out to him.

“Thanks,” Levi said a bit awkwardly. Honestly, he’d expected the man to put more effort into stopping him. His compliance worked in Levi’s favor, however. He didn’t want to waste any time lying around. He needed to get his stuff back so he could finish the mission. “Do you have any weapons I can borrow until we find mine?”

Erwin nodded and pulled two items out of a cupboard by the door. An axe and a crossbow. He held the crossbow out to him, and Levi didn’t think to question how the man knew which Levi preferred.

They stepped out of the cabin and into the freezing winter air. Levi took a moment to look around. They were on the outskirts of town by the look of it. A few other cottages were scattered about. A few people were out and about. 

Levi looked to Erwin for direction. He received a nod towards the treeline a little ways down the path to their right, and he headed that direction, the large man falling into step beside him. As they walked, Levi noticed the townspeople all waved to Erwin as they passed by while simultaneously casting Levi glances, both curious and suspicious. As they passed by the last cottage on the row, an elderly woman looked up from her vegetable garden. 

“Mr. Smith!” She called out, getting to her feet somehow. She walked to the edge of her fence and Erwin stopped with a soft little sigh. Levi watched him plant a smile on his face before turning to greet the old woman.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Tabburn. Your lettuces are looking rather plump today!”

Levi blanched at the fake enthusiasm displayed by the man.

“Thank you dear. I whispered to them a great deal of encouragement yesterday… I wanted to thank you for the venison you brought me the other day. I made a delicious stew out of it!” She took in the cloak and axe. “Going on another hunt, I see. Would you like to try some of my stew when you get back?”

“I’d love that, Mrs. Tabburn.” Erwin’s eyes closed as he gave a supposedly warm smile. Charming.

Levi bore witness to the encounter, and as he watched Erwin humor this sweet old lady, he started feeling bad about his suspicious nature. Erwin had saved his life. It was odd that he had managed to do so, yes, but it didn’t change the fact he owed him his life. 

“Sorry about that,” Erwin said as they finally managed to break away. “She kind of has a thing for me.”

Levi huffed a small laugh at Erwin’s pouting. “She’s sweet.”

Together, they entered the woods. Once more, Levi was struck by how much darker it was inside the dense trees. He’d never feared the woods, but after the day before… he took some comfort in having someone by his side this time. Even if it was a stranger.

“If you take me to the clifftop above where you found me, I should be able to find my way back to my gear.”

Erwin nodded. “This way.”

They travelled in silence for a long while, snow crunching under boot. Levi was on edge, listening for the sound of giant paws following them. It seemed they had escaped the packs notice, so far. Levi had to wonder what Erwin’s secret was to going unnoticed by the wolves.

After an hour of trudging through the forest, Levi broke the silence. “How much further?” He asked.

Erwin’s voice reached him from a few paces back. “Not far.”

Levi hoped that was true because while his injuries weren’t hurting at all anymore, he felt strange. Despite the winter chill, Levi was sweating under his clothes. He was having trouble hearing past the obnoxiously loud rushing of his blood in his veins. His heart rate was too high, and although he was wary of the suspiciously absent wolves, he wasn’t afraid or anything for his heart to be acting this way. 

They walked a few more minutes, but Levi’s pace began to waver. His head was killing him. He could hear too much, smell too much. It was overwhelming. Finally, he stopped, leaning his weight against a tree. “I just..” he panted, “need a moment.” He barely registered his crossbow being gently taken from his hand.

He gripped the tree as another wave of pain shot through his head. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he didn’t fully register what he was seeing. He stared at his hands where they held onto the tree. His claws carved into the bark. 

...His claws?

His normally perfectly trimmed fingernails were replaced with sharp nails, each tapering to a point. He released his death grip and pulled his hands closer to inspect them. Suddenly, he remembered his audience. 

“I don’t know what’s happening!” He spoke horrified as he whipped his head to look at Erwin. But Erwin… was just watching him. He didn’t look scared or even mildly surprised. He just watched him calmly from the shadows with those cold blue eyes. Calculating. Familiar.

Levi took a step back. He couldn’t comprehend what his instincts were telling him. He didn’t understand what his subconscious had already put together. It couldn’t be.

Werewolves were a myth. That statement rang through Levi’s mind as he watched Erwin take a step forward, form shifting into something slightly less than human. 

“Levi” His name was spoken through a mouth full of sharp teeth. It’s the first time Erwin addressed him by his name and a spike of adrenaline coursed through his heart at the way it was growled. His newly sensitive ears picked up the sound of bones shifting beneath flesh. They rearranged themselves beneath Erwin’s skin which was growing fur as Levi watched, immobile from shock.

Levi was forced to acknowledge the existence of werewolves as no longer did Erwin Smith stand before him, but a great wolf. Belatedly, Levi recognized him as the alpha he’d fought yesterday. 

Levi felt like a damned fool. He’d followed this man- not a man- out into the woods. No. Worse than that, he’d let him walk behind him all this time. And now he had him alone.

He didn’t bother trying to run. His head was still feeling ready to burst from the pain. He was shaking, not sure if it was from the fever or from the fear anymore. At least it would all end soon. Erwin would kill him. 

Did the townspeople know that the wolves lived among them? Did Mrs. Tabburn know? No, the town had hired him to kill the wolves. They were living their lives unaware of the beasts who were their neighbors. He briefly wonders how they’ll deal with the eleven he’d killed who would be turning up as missing people.

His mind had time to ponder these pointless topics as the wolf slowly circled him. He leaned against the tree, tired. Feeling betrayed. The usual. This was exactly why he didn’t have a hunting partner. 

His hands caught his eye, bringing the claws back to his attention. He was starting to feel delirious, but he wondered what they meant. He’d been bitten.. was he turning into a wolf? Was that why Erwin continued to silently circle him instead of just finishing him off? Why would he do that? Why would they want the hunter who’d killed so many of them to join their pack? He brought his hand up, touching his finger to his mouth. His jaw ached, so he wasn’t very surprised to feel sharp teeth in his mouth. Around the time he’d seen Erwin grow fangs, he’d also seen… He lifted his hand up to the top of his head. His eyes widened. Dog ears. He fuckin had dog ears. Any other time, he might’ve laughed. Instead, he was hit with a sense of dread as he realized this was  _ happening _ . 

Levi curled into himself. He couldn’t even keep track of what all hurt as his body changed. A desperate whine escaped him from the pain. He vaguely registered the wolf stopping its circling, coming to sit a couple paces in front of him. He was too much of a writhing mess to pay attention. If the wolf was going to kill him, he’d have done it by now. And in this state, Levi couldn’t stop him anyways.

“Truth be told, I thought you’d get violent.” A calm, humored voice reached him through the pain.

Levi peeked through his dark bangs to see Erwin in his human form once more. The large man knelt in front of him, arm propped up on his knee, watching him.. completely naked. His clothes were a casualty of his transformation. 

Levi made a point of keeping his eyes on the man’s face when he spat, “Fuck you. You did this to me.”

“And you killed nearly half my pack,” Erwin accused right back at him. “And don’t claim self defense. You were in those woods to kill us.”

Levi wanted to say something along the lines of them being bloodthirsty animals that deserved it, but he was gripped by pain and lost his trail of thought. Instead, he asked, “Am I going to turn into a giant fucking dog?”

“Not today. You won’t fully transform until your first full moon.”

That came as a small relief. If it hurt this much just growing teeth, claws, ears, and… a tail? He leaned on his side, keeping his weight off his new appendage. Who knows what else was changing that he couldn’t see. Everything hurt.

Next time he managed to open his eyes,he caught Erwin looking at him with pity.

“Wipe that look off your face.” He grunted.

Erwin’s eyes narrowed at him, pity successfully squashed. “You know…” he began, “We didn’t intend to turn you. Due to infighting, you got away from us and disappeared. By the time we found you at the bottom of the ravine, the change had already begun. Your consciousness melded with the pack…” He trailed off, sensing that Levi wasn’t completely coherent enough for this conversation. “It’s usually over by now..” Levi heard him mutter.

Levi didn’t know what to make of the whole “melded with the pack” thing. He recalled dreaming of voices all around him as he was carried through the trees. Hearing Erwin say that now, he was not so sure anymore that he’d imagined them. 

The sharpness of the pain was dying down into something more dull and manageable. It was more of an ache now, but the fever had yet to pass. In fact, Levi felt hotter than ever. His mind was scattering, and he didn’t even think about it when he began to strip off his furs in the midst of the melting snow he lay in. After a brief struggle, he finally lay bare-chested on his back, staring up at the treetops as he watched puffs of steam escape his mouth with every heavy breath. Finally, he felt a bit of relief. The worst of it seemed to be over. He didn’t seem to be changing anymore, and he was left feeling just… odd. He’d never felt this way before. His senses were heightened. He was overwhelmed by the mixed scents of the forest. When he focused, he could hear each individual snowflake as it softly landed. Beside him, he heard Erwin shift closer, and he surprised himself by growling. It was like he had a whole new set of instincts. 

Focusing on Erwin now, Levi found that his new body recognized the man as an alpha. Whereas before, it had just been a general understanding of the concept, now he could feel it. His scent, which had been indistinguishable from the forest before, now had its own unique touch. He radiated dominance and a strange feeling of calm all at once. As the man crept closer, Levi wondered if this unbearable horniness was just another of his heightened senses, or if it was caused by the naked man before him. Either way, Levi squeezed his eyes shut trying to hide his reaction as the man leaned over him and began sniffing at him. He turned his head away, partly to distance himself as Erwin closed in on him, partly as a new instinct told him to let his alpha get his scent. 

“You-“ Erwin suddenly jerked away. “You’re… an  _ omega. _ ” His voice sounded incredulous.

“What?” Levi weakly questioned. Was that supposed to mean something to him?

“Noone’s seen an omega in… well I don’t even know. People started to think they weren’t even real, it’s been so long.” Erwin explained.

“What’s an omega?” Levi asked, distracted. The more Erwin talked, the hotter Levi’s skin felt. It was as if his words washed over him, stirring something in his gut. 

“They’re the opposite of an alpha. Their counterpart, really.” He seemed to consider his next words for a moment. “...Their match.”

Levi still didn’t know what that meant. Opposite of an alpha? Alphas were what? The strongest? Leaders? Dominant? Was Erwin just trying to find creative ways to call him weak?

“I can’t believe this…” Erwin started rambling almost to himself, holding his chin in his hand as he stared down at the snow. “Even with alphas being so rare, and most wolves ending up betas… I was so sure you’d become an alpha. You took down so many of us AS A HUMAN.” The longer he talked, the more confused he looked. “It just doesn’t make any sense,” he said finally looking up at Levi as if to study him.

As the man had talked, Levi had raised up on his elbows to watch him. He still didn’t get what the deal was. Levi was becoming distracted by the alpha’s impressive form, bare before him. He was vaguely aware he was ogling the man, but there was no room for shame when the desire to get on his hands and knees for him was becoming hard to ignore. What was with these new hormones??

Whatever Erwin was in the middle of saying, his words suddenly trailed off mid sentence as his eyes met Levi’s. His eyes widened at whatever he saw.

“Shit.” He cursed, stirring up snow in his haste to create distance between them. “I forgot the bit about omegas experiencing their first heat when they change.”

“Heat?” Levi repeated, word slurring. What? was he about to go into heat like a bitch? The uncomfortable feeling in his gut, along with the sweat still clinging to his skin told him yes, he was. Right on cue, he groaned as the first cramp hit him.

“I-I need to leave.” Erwin lost his composure, stumbling away. 

“Oi!” Something snapped in Levi’s mind as he realized he was about to be left alone. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Erwin hesitated, looking torn. “Shitty alpha. Take responsibility for this, asshole.” He ended his sentence with a whine. He talked tough, but the idea of being left alone like this was terrifying. He was stuck somewhere between human and wolf, confused, and losing to his new instincts. He didn’t trust Erwin one bit, pack alpha or not, but being left to the unknown was worse.

Erwin stood there, continuing to look conflicted. But Levi saw the proof of his desire, hard and thick between the man’s legs. Levi’s eyes widened when he felt something wet drip between his legs at the sight. What the fuck? 

He groaned again, falling back into the snow. The desire to be filled pulsed through his core. He let his legs fall open, fingers pulling at his drawstrings. He needed friction.  _ Now.  _

He looked back up to see Erwin was still warring with himself. He looked ready to bolt, but his eyes were scorching hot on Levi’s skin. Levi made a show of pulling his pants down his legs, exposing himself to the alpha. 

And Erwin turned away. He was walking away. 

“Wait!” Levi cried, panic seeping into his voice.

As if he couldn’t fight it, Erwin turned back to look at him. His brows were scrunched upwards with such an anguished expression, Levi couldn’t bear it. He threw his arms over his face to hide the shamefulness of his next words. But his arms couldn’t hide the vulnerability of his voice when he begged, “Please don’t leave me.”

And Erwin broke.

“Never,” he promised, coming back to kneel in front of him. “Levi, you’re part of the pack now. You’ll always have a place with us.”

Levi didn’t know where all that was coming from, but his throat was closing up and tears filled his eyes at the promises. He’d never had a home. Everyone he’d ever counted on had either abandoned him or died. He wanted to believe, so badly, that this would be different. He blinked away the gathered tears, forcing himself to pull himself together. His hormones were making everything difficult for him. Now that Erwin was closer, his scent was fogging up his mind. He could sense the other’s arousal, furthering his own.

Erwin moved forward, hovering over the smaller omega. “Levi, I’m only going to explain this to you once. You need to understand what’s about to happen.”

Levi tried to listen, fighting the urge to buck his hips up into the other’s. It was a losing battle. He couldn’t stop himself. He barely moved an inch before a large hand was on his abdomen, pushing him back down, away from that desired friction. Erwin’s other hand grasped Levi’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

A desperate whine escaped Levi as his asshole clenched around nothing. The words sparked the flames within him.

“Listen to me,” Erwin commanded, and Levi’s attention snapped back to the alpha above him. “I’m going to fuck you.. and if you throw me into a rut, which is very likely, I’m not going to be able to stop. You won’t want me to stop. Not until your heat’s ended or my seed takes, whichever comes first.”

Levi’s eyes widened. Was Erwin saying he could end up pregnant? Was it an omega thing despite him being male? Logically, he knew that’s what an animal’s heat was  _ for _ , so he should’ve  _ known _ . He just had never considered the possibility. And to top it all off, his current state of mind welcomed the idea.  _ Sang for it. _

“Pleeaaase!” he whined, squirming against the hand holding him down.

“There’s one more thing.” Erwin said through gritted teeth, barely holding out. “You can’t bite my neck. Not unless you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life as more than just your pack alpha.” Levi nodded. “... and don’t let me bite you,” he said in an unconfident way that Levi understood to mean,  _ I say that now, but we both know you wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop me.  _ Erwin’s eyes darted back and forth between Levi’s, and Levi could see all the uncertainty there. 

He realized Erwin was afraid of this. Levi could admit he was afraid, himself, beneath all this horniness. But the need was becoming unbearable and nothing could stop him from breathing out, “Okay, do it.”

Erwin released his chin. That hand moved down to part Levi’s legs wide enough for him to slot himself between them. Levi felt him gently touch a finger to his entrance, stirring around the slick that had gathered around his hole. Levi arched at the touch and gasped when that finger slid past the ring of muscle. He couldn’t believe how easily his body gave way for the finger. Levi wasn’t inexperienced in this particular act. He knew that his body was much different this time around. Instead of fighting the intrusion, his muscles loosened and welcomed it in.

Erwin’s fingers fucked in and out of him, teasing that sweet spot until Levi was a loose begging mess beneath him. “Please…” he whined, “ Just put it in. I need it now.” 

Erwin was unable to refuse. He pulled his fingers free, lining up something much larger. Levi was aware of how much alarmingly bigger Erwin was than himself. He knew that even though his new body seemed to be built for this, it would be a tight fit. The thick head of the alpha’s cock carefully pushed into Levi. All of the air left Levi’s lungs as the rest of his length slowly began to follow after. It wasn’t until he heard Erwin’s pained grunt above him that he realized he had his new claws buried into the meat of Erwin’s shoulders. The man paused above him, about halfway sheathed within him. Levi was panting and he couldn’t find the willpower to remove his claws. He needed to cling to something as the stretch was overwhelming. He already felt so full, and the alpha wasn’t even done spearing him.

“Hng!” Levi’s claws raked through Erwin’s skin as the man had shifted forward a bit more.

Erwin released a pained noise and once more had to stop. His head hung forward, and Levi felt a flash of guilt until he watched the alpha’s control slip.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin was the one to apologize, catching Levi off guard. But then he understood as his hands were pried from Erwin’s abused back and in the next moment, Erwin had pulled out and flipped Levi onto his stomach. Erwin’s cock pushed back in, deeper than he’d managed before, and Levi’s claws found their way into his discarded furs beneath them. He supposed this was better than shredding Erwin’s back. He could always hunt new furs.

Erwin pulled back a bit, and pushed in a little deeper. His pace gradually built until each push had become a harsh thrust. Levi had begun a chant of “yes, please,  _ more!”  _

Erwin’s thick length spread Levi, threatening to make the smaller man lose his damn mind. He found breathing difficult. Each thrust forced the air from him, and he kept forgetting to breath in more. When he did remember, his inhales were mere strangled gasps.

He felt himself becoming even wetter, if that was possible. His ears picked up, in high detail, the wet noises of the alpha’s cock entering him again and again. The act was messy. Not only in the various fluids covering the two, but messy in the frenzied way Erwin thrust into him. Messy in the way that filthy words of encouragement left each of their mouths, sure to be embarrassing upon later speculation.

With an animalistic snarl, Erwin began thrusting at a very specific angle. He moved his hips, aiming at a slightly different spot each time his length delved deeper. When the man found what he was searching for, Levi’s eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling inside of himself.

As the alpha’s cockhead nudged into a secret opening deep within Levi’s inner walls, Erwin groaned in satisfaction. “Do you feel that?” He asked, circling his hips. “That’s an omega’s womb.”

Levi felt a moment of cold clarity wash away a bit of the haze in his mind. His head jerked around to look at Erwin in horror. He just barely caught a glimpse of the alpha, shocked to see that Erwin, too, had grown into a sort of wolf-hybrid like Levi’s current state. Wolf ears sat on the top of his head. His pupils were slit. And his teeth were razor sharp when he opened his mouth to inform the omega, “I’m going to knot you... fill you with my seed.” In the next moment, his head was forced back down, and Erwin began moving in earnest, one goal in mind. “I’m going to breed you.”

“W-wait!” Levi cried as his womb was assaulted by Erwin’s harsh thrusts. Each push had that large cockhead breaching that inner opening, preparing it to accept his load. At Levi’s protests, the alpha leaned forward, latching his jaw around the back of the omega’s neck, holding him still as he pumped into him.

Levi’s concerns left him as he was forced into submission by his alpha. The pleasure of being stroked so deep within at such a brutal pace had his insides fluttering. Before he knew it, his body began spasming, walls contracting around Erwin’s cock as it continued driving into him. He cried out. Claws shredded his cloak beneath him. His back arched, pushing back into the alpha behind him. 

Erwin growled, hips stuttering. Levi felt the alpha shudder above him, thrusts becoming frantic. Levi moaned. It had to be his imagination, but he could almost swear Erwin’s cock was getting larger. A couple moments later, he realized it wasn’t his imagination. His rim was being stretched impossibly wide. The memory of the word “knot” flashed through Levi’s mind. Was that what this was? He could only guess. He whined as that knot of thick flesh tugged at his rim with each of Erwin’s thrusts. After a few like this, Erwin began to slow. He could no longer pull out all the way. He was buried to the hilt, still pushing deeper, but no longer leaving. He rocked into the omega, head of his cock buried securely into that inner place, and he began to cum. Levi squirmed as he felt the hot liquid gushing into him. Erwin’s shallow pumps released more each time. Levi just felt so full. The sensation bordered on painful, but it was bringing him quickly to the edge once more. And when Erwin released the back of his neck, sliding over, and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Levi’s throat, Levi broke. He was pushed right back over that edge, body straining as waves of pleasure shot through him. His senses were overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, the sharp pain in his neck, the trickle of blood down from where Erwin’s teeth met flesh, but mostly from the voice that echoed through his mind, claiming him. “Mine,” it growled.

Several moments passed, and finally, Erwin’s harsh breathing above him died down. The steady stream of cum had finally ended. Levi slumped, boneless as he was released from the orgasm that had been wracking his frame. He winced as Erwin’s teeth pulled free. Yet, the man didn’t get off of him. It would be impossible to separate, seeing as there was a knot still within him, tying them together. 

As Levi’s heart rate slowed, he noticed that the feverish heat that had been suffocating him since the beginning of his transformation was finally wearing off. He felt the fog in his head clearing away, bringing into stark focus what he’d just done. How he’d just acted. He felt his face heating up, having nothing to do with the fever. He wasn’t sure if the main cause was the shame or the rage. It was likely the dangerous mixture of the two.

Behind him, he heard the softest whisper of, “Shit..” and he was filled by an incredible feeling of dread. But not his own. It rolled off the alpha behind him, washing over Levi like a sickening blanket.

Levi turned his head sideways, carefully blank silver meeting wide blue. They locked eyes for several heartbeats. Levi wanted to be furious. He wanted to lash out. But he was sore and he felt so weak, still. They were still connected, below. So his anger simmered beneath the surface. The look on Erwin’s face told him he could feel Levi’s rage just as Levi could feel the alpha’s building shame.

Then, Erwin’s head fell forward, unable to hold Levi’s gaze any longer. “What have I done?” Levi heard his haunted whisper. Finally, he felt Erwin begin to soften within him. He inhaled sharply as the man slowly pulled out and stumbled to his feet. Levi didn’t have the energy to collect himself, so he stayed put and tried not to focus on the feeling of cum dripping from him.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin choked out. Then he was gone, disappearing into the dark forest. 

This time, Levi didn’t beg for him to stay. Even if it hurt to be abandoned once again. His pride was shattered enough already. He refused to beg for Erwin-  _ my mate _ , his mind supplied- to come back. Vaguely, Levi remembered Erwin’s vow of “Never.” So much for that.  _ Liar _ .

Left alone in the silent woods, Levi finally felt the winter chill. A tremor went through him, and he forced himself to sit up and pull his cloak around his shoulders. He shuffled over to lean against the tree. There, he shivered and thought about his situation.

He wanted to just blame Erwin and call it a day. However, the memories of how he’d acted, how he’d practically forced Erwin to stay with him when the man had clearly wanted nothing to do with an omega in heat.. Levi couldn’t help but feel like the guilty party. He’d  _ seen _ the look on Erwin’s face. There must’ve been something biological going on for the alpha as well. 

If Erwin didn’t hate him for killing half his pack, then surely he hated him for being the omega that forced him to succumb to baser instincts. And what had Erwin said about biting? Were they.. What? Bonded for life? 

Levi knew what he had to do. He couldn’t stay with these wolves who would all surely hate him. Forget what Erwin said about him being a part of the pack now. Levi had been a lone wolf long before his change. The promise of family had tasted so sweet for that short time Levi had allowed himself to believe it like a fool. But as he sat alone in the cold, light slowly fading as the time passed.. Levi knew the truth.

Levi gathered his clothes and properly redressed himself. He could feel a draft beneath his cloak from the holes his claws had made. The gashes reminded him that he now had features that needed to be hid. He pulled his hood up over his ears, wondering how long it would take for them to disappear. Erwin didn’t walk around with dog ears, after all. 

There was so much Levi didn’t know. So many questions he couldn’t ask. Erwin had acted like his heat would last a long time, but he felt fine now. More than fine, actually. Besides the soreness from their activities, Levi felt rejuvenated… stronger. Levi wondered if he could use his new senses to find his discarded weapons and get the hell out of this creepy-ass forest. Mission be damned. He knew he couldn’t kill the wolves, after everything that had happened. The villagers would have to deal with it themselves, figure out how to not get eaten-

Levi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even considered that aspect. Would he acquire a taste for human flesh? He didn’t feel anything of the sort, yet. What about when he turned into a full-on wolf. Would he start hunting people instead of animals? The thought made him ill. He had so many questions..

But he knew he couldn’t stay. Closing his eyes, he lifted his nose to the crisp air. He inhaled deeply at first, and then gave a couple smaller sniffs. Besides the smell of the forest and the overwhelming smell of sweat and sex, Levi couldn’t make out much else. He did, however, catch a trail of Erwin’s scent which headed off in the direction the two had come. Levi turned and walked the other direction. He had to get out of this forest. He just hoped he’d catch scent of the place he’d been attacked so he could gather his weapons before departing. He wondered if Erwin had even been leading him in the right direction at all or if he’d just been trying to get Levi somewhere secluded for his transformation.

Hurt panged through Levi’s chest whenever Erwin crossed his mind. He’d have to get used to that, he thought as he made his way through the trees, searching for a way out.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I keep putting Erwin and Levi in these situations. I swear the timing of this with the ending of "The Unspoken Deal" was a coincidence 
> 
> This will have at least one more chapter. Next time, we're getting Erwin's point of view, going forward, and getting some more clarity on the whole werewolf side of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi come to terms with what happened between them. Both are forced to make some hard choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo boy! Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of plot to work out. I was forced to make the tough choice between more smut or certain plot points since the two didn't work together lol Don't worry, though. I'll make it up to you guys ;)
> 
> In this story, thoughts look like this: 'Example.'  
And telepathic communication is in italics.  
Really hope that's not confusing lol.

Erwin ran.

He fucking ran away, tail literally between his legs. His mind was running as fast as his legs, both shaken. Something screamed at him in the back of his mind: ' Go back. This is messed up. Leaving only adds to your sins! ' But his legs carried him further away from those burning silver eyes. He couldn’t bear them.

Erwin’s life had been thrown out of perspective in the heat of a few moments. He’d never encountered an omega. Until today, he’d never believed in the pull omegas were said to have on other wolves, alphas especially. And like a fool, Erwin had stayed long enough to let it affect him, even going so far as to scent the man.

He’d never desired a mate. Never desired children. He’d always been too busy chasing his life-goal. Hell, he’d never even been attracted to anyone before. Not like that. 

But Erwin would be lying if he said he hadn’t been…  _ interested  _ in the hunter who easily took down some of his best wolves. And that’s what really disturbed Erwin… caused him to doubt himself. How much of his behavior could be solely blamed on the magnetism of the omega’s heat? And how much was it because Erwin secretly desired the man? Erwin honestly wasn’t sure. He could feel his confidence in himself chipping away. ' What have I done ?' Played through his head on repeat.

Before he could make sense of his jumbled thoughts, he became aware of a presence swiftly approaching from his right. He stopped his blind running as he recognized his second in command. The wolf that came to a stop before him towered over Erwin in his human form.

“Mike…” Erwin breathed, panting from his running. He was momentarily pulled from his spiraling thoughts. 

The large, golden-furred wolf leaned close, sniffing at the man. He looked perplexed and tilted his head to the side. The wolf circled him before whining in the universal message for:  _ Why don’t you transform so we can talk? _

“I can’t,” Erwin said, stiffly. He couldn’t face the pack yet.

_ It’s only me right now. _

The words echoed distantly through Erwin’s mind. Wolves couldn’t normally communicate telepathically unless both were transformed, but sometimes words could be heard between packmates if their bond was strong and one focused hard enough.

Erwin hesitated for a moment. He really couldn’t even figure his own mind out right now, but if anyone could help, it was Mike. Erwin trusted his judgement the most among his pack. He could let Mike see. So he began to shift. 

Erwin became a wolf, and the pack bond opened up between the two, showing Mike the mess within. The other whined at the onslaught of jumbled thoughts and emotions, unused to this type of panic from Erwin of all people. Slowly, the scattered thoughts and images came together to give Mike a clear picture of what had happened.

_ An omega!  _ Mike’s shock mirrored Erwin’s own when he’d discovered the unprecedented transformation.  _ You… _ Mike’s thoughts trailed off as he took in the memory of Erwin’s reaction to the omega.

Erwin’s ears laid back and he lowered his head in shame. It was a submissive act among wolves, and in no circumstances had he ever bowed his head to a packmate as their alpha. But Erwin felt like he was bared and being exposed as unworthy. An alpha was supposed to protect the pack. In the last forty-eight hours, he’d let several wolves be killed, he’d failed to kill the hunter and accidentally turned him, and now he’d damaged their newest member. He’d forced a mating bond on an unwilling partner. He was the lowest of the low, unworthy of being called alpha. He should step down, give the leadership to Mike.

_ Pull yourself together,  _ Mike growled.  _ This isn’t like you _ . The wolf paced back and forth, taking in the rest of the story through the images flooding Erwin’s mind. 

_ I have known you for years, Smith… You are not a coward.  _ He stopped his pacing to stare down at Erwin.  _ So how could you leave your new mate pregnant and alone? _

Erwin’s eyes widened. Levi’s heat had indeed ended after only one mating. That could only mean one thing. Until Mike forced him to acknowledge it, Erwin had been in denial of the truth.

Mike was right. His head was clear, unlike Erwin, so he skipped right past the problems surrounding the conception, landing right on the most important point. Worse than what Erwin had done during the heat of his rut, was what he’d done afterwards. He’d abandoned his mate. He’d abandoned Levi.

Through their currently open mind link, Mike and Erwin were both reminded of the moment Levi had first begun to turn, back when Erwin had found him broken at the bottom of the ravine. When a human first turns, there’s a moment where their mind is opened for the pack. Their soul is bared, showing just  _ who _ their new member _ was _ . Memories, core to their character, were revealed. 

When Erwin went to that ravine hunting for Levi, it had been to finish the job. They couldn’t let a hunter run free to kill more of them. The pack was resentful towards the human. The hunter had struck the first blow, killing without care. 

But Erwin had been too late. The mind-link had already started to form. Hearing and seeing the human’s memories and emotions, practically first-hand, had forced the pack to understand him. To emphasize. For most of the pack, when they witnessed the little human’s tragic upbringing and sense of loneliness, all murderous intent had been extinguished. It was hard to hate someone when you understood they weren’t evil.. just simply on the wrong side of fate from yourself. They understood that they couldn’t fault the human for thinking they were man-killing animals that humanity needed protecting from. Most of the pack understood this and their rage was quelled.

Furthermore, it was painfully clear to the pack that Levi was actually a kind, decent person who had been deeply hurt throughout his life. It was these memories of being hurt, which flashed through Erwin and Mike’s minds. Their eyes met as the knowledge bounced between them that Levi was someone who had been abandoned enough already in life.

_ Shit! _ Erwin cursed, turning to look back the way he‘d come. No matter how much having those silver eyes bore into him caused his throat to constrict with guilt, he would have to face up to what he’d done because he couldn’t conscience leaving Levi alone for one more second.

He ran through the trees, Mike following not far behind. The journey was faster in his wolf form. They arrived at the scene of the crime within a couple minutes. Immediately, Erwin knew something was wrong. Levi’s scent lingered, but it was old. Erwin circled the site, growing agitated with the knowledge that Levi was off wandering around alone. Erwin could only guess how the omega was feeling right now.

Mike was the first to pick up the trail, pointing Erwin in the right direction. Levi had gone deeper into the woods. Where was he going?

After a bit of running, they were getting close. The moment they were within range, Erwin felt Levi’s consciousness prickle against his own. Erwin could tell that Levi noticed him as well, because panic came flooding across their bond.

Erwin was so taken aback that he abruptly stopped in his tracks. Mike was forced to skid to a stop beside him.  _ He’s going to run,  _ Erwin realized.

Mike shot him an impatient look.  _ We can’t let him go. _

_ I know that.  _ Erwin really didn’t want to chase down his mate like prey. As he focused on Levi’s fleeing presence, the omega’s wild emotions bled through to him. And it broke his heart.  _ He’s  _ scared  _ of me, Mike. _

—-

Levi had just begun feeling better about his situation, having located his dagger he’d lost during the fight yesterday.. when he felt it. All of the sudden, Erwin’s presence was back in his mind again. The alpha was coming for him. 

His limbs shot into action, legs carrying him swift as possible through the ankle-deep snow. He wasn’t sure what he was running from exactly. He didn’t think Erwin was going to kill him after everything that had happened between them. But Levi had made his decision to leave this forest, and he knew that if Erwin caught him, there would be no chance of that. 

So he ran. He ran until that presence in his mind faded with the distance growing between them. He’d run as hard and as far as he could until he no longer felt Erwin, and then he stopped to catch his breath. His loud gasping breaths disturbed the quiet of the forest. After a few moments of this, his heart rate returned to a healthier pace and the panic subsided.

After taking a moment to regather his bearings, Levi began his trek once more in the direction he was sure led out of this forest and away from the darkness within. His legs were heavy as they fought to carry him onward. They shook under his weight. He’d not felt this weak in years. Physically or emotionally. Every ounce of his being demanded that he protect himself, shield his heart, lest he get hurt again. Lifting his hand, he traced the already-healing bite mark on his neck. It was the source of his bond with Erwin. It would never go away, always a reminder to taunt him with the family he could never have.

He could not turn back. No matter how the invisible threads pulled on his heart where they connected to his new mate. Every step hurt physically, but also put stress on those strings the further they took him. Levi could only hope that this pull would eventually disappear once he put as much distance between himself and this forest as was possible.

So caught up in his suffering, Levi noticed the footsteps belatedly. He had no idea how long he’d had company, but he could sense a wolf just out of sight trailing him. Levi’s hair stood up on the back of his neck as he searched the bond and didn’t feel Erwin’s presence. Whoever this was, it wasn’t Erwin. Levi kept his pace, but his attention was laser-focused on the presence stalking him. The wolf could have had the jump on him before Levi had noticed, but it hadn’t done anything. It just followed him, nearly silent, through the trees.

Time passed, the forest growing ever darker as Levi trekked through the woods with his silent watcher never far behind. The darker it got, the more worried Levi became that he wasn’t going the right direction. At first, his goal had been to exit the forest where he’d entered the other day. That way, he would come out near a town with the promise of food and bed. However, at this rate, Levi would settle for just  _ getting out _ . He should’ve been out by now. The wolf following him had him on edge.

It was the moment that Levi stopped his walking, bracing himself against a tree in his weariness that he heard the snap of a branch behind him. The wolf had finally chosen to show itself. Levi slowly turned, muscles tensed for a fight, assuming the wolf had chosen the moment from his display of weakness. But the wolf just stood there. 

Levi almost could have mistaken the wolf for Erwin. It was also a large alpha with golden fur. But the eyes weren’t as blue and the scent was all wrong. Levi fingered the hilt of his dagger beneath his cloak, but the wolf was displaying a non-threatening posture. In the last dim light of the sun, the wolf’s eyes seemed to say  _ follow me _ as it turned its body in a different direction of the forest.

Levi eyed the wolf and glanced in the direction he  _ had  _ been going. He still had no idea if he’d even been going the right way. What the hell, he thought, as he followed the wolf. Maybe Erwin was… letting him go. Maybe he sent this wolf to guide him out. It shouldn’t, but the thought… hurt. 

The forest was nearly pitch dark by the time the wolf came to a stop ahead of him. It took Levi a long moment to realize they stood at the entrance of a cave, its mouth a slightly darker black than the rest of his vision. Ahh… Levi understood now. The wolf had seen him grow tired and led him somewhere safe to rest. He had the urge to pet the wolf as a thank you, but stopped himself when he remembered that it was actually a human and that petting him would be weird. 

Instead he spoke his “thank you,” and turned his back on the wolf to enter the cave. It was a clear dismissal, and Levi hoped the wolf got the hint because he didn’t think he could sleep with some strange wolf nearby, no matter how friendly it seemed. Levi had learned his lesson. Wolves were not to be trusted when they got you alone in the woods.

Thankfully, the wolf’s presence disappeared once he was inside the cave. It wasn’t a deep cave, but he could hear a small trickle of a stream near the back. He was extremely grateful, for he’d been parched all day long. Once he’d drank his fill, he considered building a fire to stave off the cold. But he was too tired to go gathering firewood. He nibbled on some dried meat from his hunting pouch and slowly felt himself drifting off.

  
  


—-

Erwin was on high alert as he paced through the forest, but his mind continued to work through what Mike had told him before they split up. 

_ Erwin… The reason why I came to find you… The Naturalist sect is unhappy with the events of yesterday. They’ve demanded that we let them kill the hunter. _

His protective instincts flared up again, his hackles rising to the memory of those words. The damn Naturalists… always angry… always causing trouble with the humans. Erwin was working towards a peaceful coexistence with the humans, yet the Naturalists fought him every step of the way. And now they wanted to kill his mate.

Ok, so, they didn’t  _ know  _ the hunter was his mate. But he sincerely doubted that knowledge would change their stance. 

In any case, the threat posed by the Naturalists meant that even more so, they could not let Levi out of their sight. If they let him leave the forest, the pack would split. If they’re not careful, the wolves would take the opportunity to claim Levi as their prey. The only way there could be any reconciliation was if they somehow talked Levi into coming back with them and somehow worked things out with the Naturalists. It would be a risky gamble, but whatever the outcome, Erwin swore to himself to protect Levi no matter the outcome. He’d dragged him into this mess.

In wolf form, the pack could communicate from nearly one end of the forest to the other. Utilizing this, Erwin followed from a distance, letting Mike guide him in the right direction. They’d decided to watch Levi and give the new wolf time to acclimate to his change so that they could talk him into coming back with them rather than chase him down and drag him back. Of course, if he made it to the edge of the forest, they would have to act, but the omega seemed lost. 

Erwin stayed out of reach of his bond with Levi so as not to startle him into running off again. As much as it pained him to send Mike after him and just wait, he understood that he was the last person Levi wanted to see. He knew he could trust Mike to handle it. He’d always been good at reading people.

After the sun had set, Mike returned to him.

_ Thank you, Mike _ . 

_ Think nothing of it…  _

As they’d agreed, Mike left to go handle negotiations with the Naturalists while Erwin continued to watch over Levi. It had been several hours, and they had given the omega as much time as they could to make peace with his situation.

Erwin approached the cave carefully. Feeling that Levi was fast asleep, he dared to go closer. Peeking inside, Erwin saw the way Levi curled in on himself, shivering even in his sleep. 

He’d planned to keep his distance, but he couldn’t ignore his mate’s suffering. Slow and quiet, Erwin crept into the cave and curled himself around the cold little omega. In his wolf form, he dwarfed Levi, which was useful for warming him up. The little one stirred, and Erwin worried he was waking up. But Levi just turned and tucked his face into Erwin’s fur, burrowing into the warmth.

Erwin stared fondly down at his new mate, conflicted over what to do about him. He basked in the omega’s scent. Now that it wasn’t pulling him to want to do beastly things to the man… the scent was very pleasing to the senses. He focused deeper on Levi’s scent, searching. And there he found it, proof in the way Levi’s scent held a subtle undercurrent of what was unmistakably  _ pregnant _ .

Erwin thought maybe he should be excited, but the most dominant feeling he had in that moment was fear. Fear for the future. Fear of the threats surrounding them from all sides. Fear of losing this. Part of him wanted to gather the small man up and carry him off, away from all this.

Erwin forced himself to put that fear aside in the face of duty. Come morning, he would have to make Levi come back with him one way or another.

But when the first light of morning came, he opened his bleary eyes to see Levi standing at the mouth of the cave. He stood there, posed to leave, but his head was turned back to look at Erwin with unmistakable longing. But then, Levi turned away, walking out of the cave. And Erwin let him go.

—-

At long last, Levi breeches the edge of the forest. Before he stepped out of the treeline, he tugged on his hood, making sure his ears were hidden well out of sight.

Soon, he found a path which he knew led to the town he’d passed on the way to this job. So he hadn’t been too far off, after all. 

It was late evening by the time he walked through the front door of the town’s only inn. Levi was weary from another long day of walking on nothing but a couple sips of water and some strips of old dried meat. Yet, he was still aware enough to notice that the looks he was getting were not the usual strange looks he got. He’d always made people a little uncomfortable with his cold and grumpy demeanor, but the way the townspeople were looking at him… it was as if they could sense he was something  _ other _ . Like they knew an animal had just walked into the room. Levi checked to be sure, but his ears and tail were safely hidden. Human instincts really were something else. He’d have to be extra careful from now on not to give himself away.

Luckily, he had enough coin safely tucked away in his pouch to afford a hot bowl of stew and a room for the night. To his relief, the stew was more than satisfying, meaning he still had a taste for human food and hopefully hadn’t acquired any new tastes.

Later, he lay in the bed, which barely met his lowest sanitary standards, belly full, cozy warm, and for once, not sleeping on the hard ground. Yet, as he lay there, he discovered he missed the feeling of being wrapped up in his mate. He’d been right on one thing. Distance had eased that incessant near-physical pull he’d felt in his chest linking him to Erwin. It was still there, but it no longer physically hurt him. The only hurt left was the fault of his own weak heart.

The next day, Levi left the inn and tried to regain some normalcy to his life. He spent some time in the woods, hunting. He killed a bear for its hide, which would make a good replacement for his torn cloak. Before he slit its throat, he asked it to be sure, “You’re not secretly a human, are you?” It had no intelligent response to give him, so he made quick work of it. He carried the heavy beast to town where he skinned it, packaging some of the meat for himself to cook and replenish his dried meat stores. The rest of the meat, he sold to the local butcher. Counting his funds, Levi guessed that a couple more large game would be enough for him to buy a temporary replacement for his lost crossbow.

Despite the new hole in his chest, Levi tried to live his life as if nothing had changed. He travelled about like he used to, hunting and trading with the locals of each town he passed. He’d even figured out how to make his ears and tail disappear, shifting back into a normal human form that didn’t gather unwanted attention. But the full moon was drawing near, and he hadn’t forgotten what Erwin had told him… that he wouldn’t change fully into a wolf until his first full moon.

From what Levi understood, the werewolves could transform into wolves whenever they chose, full-moon or no. It seemed to be of their own volition. Yet, Levi expected that, as had happened with his first time changing, he would have no choice in this “first full moon” deal.

So on the night of the full moon, Levi left the current town he’d been staying in and went deep into the nearby woods. He had to be alone for this.

He waited. He stared up at the full moon, and he waited. But nothing ever happened. There was no fever, no dizzying pain. His bones didn’t rearrange themselves. Nothing. 

Just to be sure he hadn’t somehow lost his werewolf curse, he shifted his claws for the first time since he’d figured out how to retract them. They were still there. So why? Why wasn’t he changing? He wondered this as he watched the moon fall beyond the horizon as the sun rose.

He put it out of his mind, considering himself lucky that what he’d dreaded for weeks hadn’t come to pass. The next full moon, he secluded himself again, but he got the same results.

It wasn’t until he started waking up sick to his stomach that he thought maybe the uneventful full-moons could be an ill omen for a worse fate. He sat in horrified shock as the memory of the words “I’m going to breed you” flashed through his mind. He retched again even though there was nothing left to throw up.

How often were heats supposed to come anyways? He’d assumed since he hadn’t gotten another one yet, that a werewolf’s cycle was much longer than a human’s. But maybe he hadn’t had another one because he was…  _ pregnant.  _ He forced himself to think the word. 

He really didn’t know enough about any of this. How would a werewolf pregnancy differ from a human pregnancy? How was he supposed to walk around as a male with a bulging stomach. What would he do when the time comes and he has to find someone to help him with the birth? What if- Levi paled. What if it happened like with dogs, and he had a whole litter. 

He was fucking terrified. He was panicked enough to find himself at his current town’s apothecary asking if it was too late for any of the herbs for this sort of occasion to work. The girl behind the counter was nothing short of witchy, but she still managed to give him a dirty look for asking. Of course, she assumed the herbs were meant for some woman he’d knocked up and was skeptical about his intentions. But, business was business, so she sold him a bundle of the herbs with instructions.

Later, he sat in his room at the inn with a cup of hot tea, watching the steam curling above the liquid’s surface. It looked innocent enough, but Levi continued to just stare at it.

He thought of Erwin and the hole in his chest that still hadn’t disappeared. He thought about all of the people who had walked out of his life. He pictured himself, years from now, still wandering alone across the land. He wondered what it would be like to not be alone. To have someone who wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t  _ walk away from him. Someone who needed him. Someone he would never walk away from. 

Levi poured the cup of tea out the window.

—-

_ -six months later- _

Levi stood at the path’s edge, hesitating. He huffed a soft sigh as he stared into the forest. The trees were as unusually tall as he remembered them to be, just as the forest appeared unnaturally dark. 

He battled his nerves. There were as many unpleasant memories of this place as there were hopeful wishes. This place would either be his new home… or his undoing. He’d already made up his mind, though. He had nowhere else to go. He’d tried to do it alone, but the further along he got, the more he worried. 

He settled a hand on his belly. How would Erwin react to him showing up like this? He had no idea how Erwin had felt about him when he’d left  _ eight months ago _ … much less now.

He’d just have to go find out. With that thought, he entered the woods. The worst that could happen was that Erwin turned him away.

Well.. no, Levi thought as the darkness closed in around him. That wasn’t the  _ worst _ thing that could happen. Still, he pressed onward, suppressing his rising wariness.

Unlike last time, the wolves weren’t expecting him, so he wasn’t greeted by menacing eyes tracking him immediately at the forest’s edge.

He was quite a way into the woods when he finally felt another presence. Like before, he felt one pair of eyes watching him and then another and more as the wolves gathered. He grew anxious the longer none of them showed themselves. Moreso because he had yet to feel Erwin’s presence through their bond. Was he really not there, or had their bond severed over time? Should he try calling out?

Levi stopped walking. It wasn’t winter anymore, so the forest should have been alive with the sounds of critters, but the world was silent as if it held its breath. Finally, Levi found his voice. “Um… Erwin?” He called out hesitantly.

He got no reply whatsoever. The feeling of dread settled into his stomach the longer he waited. When he heard the tell-tale noises of the wolves closing in on him, he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran. 

Where was Erwin? His mind panicked. Did the pack forget about him? Surely they would smell he was a wolf. Did they decide to kill him after all? 

He heard the sounds of the wolves chasing after him.  _ Erwin! _ He broke down, mentally calling out to his mate, praying he was near. 

He couldn’t fight like this. He  _ would _ fight like this, but it wouldn’t be much of a fight. Just running felt like more of a strain than he wanted to put on the baby.

Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the trees ahead of him, blocking his path. Levi skittered to a stop, took one look at its snarling muzzle, and changed his momentum, darting off to the right.

His mind was clouded with fear, where he used to be so good at clamping down on it. So much had changed since the last time he’d been here. He had so much more to lose.

Levi was knocked to the ground. He rolled at the last second to not land on his belly. When he raised his head, he found himself staring up into hate-slit eyes and open jaws. Lifting one arm to shield himself while his other went for his dagger, Levi almost missed the moment something collided with the wolf, tackling it off of him.

_ Levi!  _

There was a fit of snarling and growling as Erwin fought off the wolf. Then the wolf seemed to get spooked and ran off, the others trailing after. Levi vaguely was aware of the new presence of wolves that had appeared out of the forest, one of which was the wolf that had led him to the cave many months ago. But most of Levi’s attention was on Erwin. The wolf was gently sniffing at him, concerned. 

Levi didn’t have the energy to get up. The relief flooding him was too much, and he felt himself losing consciousness. Before he went under, he heard, clearly, Erwin speak in his human voice, “I’ve got you,” as he was lifted into familiar arms.

  
  


—-

  
  


Levi awoke slightly disoriented several hours later according to the angle of the sun streaming through the window. He remembered being chased through the forest and the sound of snarling wolves. He blearily opened his eyes. The empty room was familiar. He was hit with deja vu as he sat up in the bed. Looking around, everything was the same as the last time he’d been here. Except, due to the season, the fireplace was cold. He also still had his clothing on him this time.

He vaguely recalled Erwin trying to wake him up earlier. What had he said? He was pretty sure he’d told him to stay put and he’d be back later. When Levi opened the door and stepped into the living area, he found that Erwin had yet to return. 

Waiting made him anxious. He hadn’t yet had the chance to speak with Erwin. And sure, he’d rescued him and carried him back to his home… and put him in his bed… but that didn’t mean everything was alright between them. They had a lot to talk about. He’d just shown up after disappearing for eight months, pregnant with Erwin’s child. The wolves had tried to kill him when they saw him. Although Erwin didn’t let them, he was unsure of where he stood with any of the pack. 

Levi grit his teeth. He’d already made his decision damn it… but now he was starting to regret coming back. Perhaps he’d been right.. there wasn’t a place for him here. But where else could he go? He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. This place had been his last resort. Without it, his hope was withering. The feeling of helplessness was encroaching as it had been for the past few months, causing his throat to constrict. Levi stared down at his rounded belly trying desperately not to drown in his fear. Damn these hormones…

He lifted his head, and that’s when he saw it. There was a note on the coffee table. He lifted it up and saw his own name written on it.

_ Levi, _

_ If I’m not back when you wake up, make yourself at home. _

_ -Erwin _

‘Make yourself at home…’ Levi sat back on the couch, holding the parchment and looking around Erwin’s home. It was small and cozy. Pleasantly clean from what he could see of the little dining area in the corner. Subconsciously, the tenseness left his body. Inhaling, Levi relaxed as he noticed the whole place smelled of Erwin. The scent, recognized as his mate’s, comforted his senses. It really did feel like home. Whatever that was. 

Before he could get too attached, Levi put his boots on and stepped out onto the front porch. There were a few people milling about, but Levi wasn’t too concerned. For being pregnant, he wasn’t that huge. And even if someone did realize he was pregnant, it turned out most people just assumed he was a female. His face was fair enough and the pregnancy had shaped him enough that his secret was safe. 

So he sat on the porch, waiting for Erwin to return. Based on the note, it didn’t seem like Erwin would kick him out or anything. But the fact remained that he didn’t even know if Erwin wanted kids. As horrified as Levi had been when he first discovered he was with child, the idea had grown on him. The further along he got, the more attached he’d grown to the life growing within him. He wouldn’t be alone anymore… It was the desire to protect that precious gift that drove him to finally seek Erwin out. He couldn’t do this alone. It was a gamble coming back here, but it was a risk he had to take.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he realized he was being watched. He turned to look to the road and saw a boy stopped right outside the picket fence, head turned and staring at him. He couldn’t be more than fifteen, but the sharpness of his eyes told Levi that this kid was one of them: a wolf. The moment Levi looked over, the boy’s eyes changed, however. They widened in childlike wonder and the boy walked up to the fence and leaned over it as if to get a better look. 

“Aahhh!” The kid yelled excitedly. “Are you Levi?”

Levi could only nod, not knowing what to make of this young wolf. The kid’s green eyes were sparkling as he looked at him. 

“Is Erwin in?” The boy asked, craning his neck in search of the alpha.

“No.. he’s out.” 

“Ah..” he said, not sounding all that disappointed. “May I?” he asked, one hand on the gate handle. When Levi hesitated, he added “I’ve been dying to meet you.”

Levi sized the kid up. He looked harmless enough. He caught the kid’s scent on the breeze, but it wasn’t familiar. From what he could tell, he wasn’t one of the wolves that had attacked him, so Levi gave him the ok. The kid grinned and entered the yard coming to sit beside Levi on the porch steps.

“Wow”, he said as he got a closer look at Levi. “Is it true that you’re an omega and that you’re pregnant?”

Whoever this kid was, he was well informed. Levi had only been back to the town for less than a day. In response, Levi shifted out of his forward huddle, lightly exposing his belly for the kid to gawk at.

“That’s crazy…” the boy lifted his hand as if to touch, before pausing. “May I?”

Levi didn’t really want anyone’s hands on him. Especially not a stranger. His instincts told him no, but he was weak to the childlike curiosity in the kid’s eyes. He nodded.

The boy reached out and three things happened at once.

Out of nowhere, bloodlust curled through the air, Levi’s hand shot out to grab the boy’s wrist, and both of them grew razor-sharp claws.

Levi had reacted on instinct, but it was only after a couple of heartbeats that he realized the bloodlust was coming from someone else. Both him and the boy turned their heads to look at the figure by the open gate.

It was Erwin. The man’s eyes were slit where they bore into the pair. 

“You’re not supposed to be here. _ ”  _ His voice was hard, one hundred percent the dangerous alpha it belonged to. And for one dreadful second, Levi thought Erwin was talking to him. Then the boy yanked his hand free from where Levi had stopped it inches from its target. 

Levi looked at the boy and his blood froze. Where before, there had been a child full of awe, now was a young man with the sharpest, most hateful eyes Levi had ever seen. He almost flinched away.

“Yo… Erwin.” An ugly smirk made its appearance. “Relax. I was just saying hello.” He stood up from the step, dusting off his pants. He walked out to the road, whispering something that made Erwin’s eyes flash with fury as he passed.

Levi noticed the way Erwin’s hand gripped the gate as he closed it behind the other. Erwin hesitated a moment by the gate as Levi carefully rose to his feet. When their eyes met, Erwin’s shoulders relaxed. They stared, somewhat awkwardly at each other before finally, Erwin walked to meet him. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, somehow still taller than Levi. 

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked, leaning closer.

“Like I can’t trust anybody in this town,” Levi absentmindedly joked as his eyes flicked back and forth between Erwin’s. “Who’s next? Miss Tabolt?”

“Miss Tabburn…” Erwin corrected with a soft laugh, “...is not a threat.”

Levi raised his eyebrows in question, “but the kid?”

Erwin’s expression went dark again. “That  _ kid _ was Eren Jaeger. He leads the pack that attacked you yesterday.”

Levi had a hard time believing someone so young could be leading a wolf pack, but then again he’d seen the way his eyes had changed. They hadn’t been the eyes of a kid. And Levi had almost let him get close enough to- He shook his head to clear the image.

“It’s okay.” Erwin’s voice softened. “I shouldn’t have left you here alone without telling you anything that’s been going on.” 

He brushed the backs of his fingers across Levi’s cheek and Levi just about leaned into the touch. He’d gone for so long without his mate. His body craved the contact. He managed to control himself, though. 

Erwin walked up the stairs. “We have a lot of catching up to do,” he said, opening the door. “Come inside?” He stood there, waiting to let Levi in. He had a look of nervous uncertainty on his features, as if he thought Levi might run away again.

A small smile tugged on Levi’s lips as he joined Erwin in the entryway. “Yeah,” he agreed, placing a hand on his belly, the action drawing Erwin’s eyes. “We do.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I had really conflicted feelings about making Levi pregnant in this. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi are reunited and finally get to know each other. Levi learns a lot about werewolves and the situation he walked back into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super sorry this chapter took me so long to write lol Thank you everyone who has supported me so far and encouraged me to keep writing it! This story will probably be 2 more chapters until it's finished. Hopefully they won't take as long to write, but I've also got several other projects I'm working on to look forward to c:

_ 10 hours ago… _

Erwin felt it moments before Mike crashed through his front door… the connection with his mate.

Erwin was out the door before Mike could even catch his breath to speak. Levi had come back… and he was in trouble. The moment they reached the treeline, they were no longer men, but wolves. The quiet of the forest was broken by the long howl of the alpha reaching out for miles, calling to his pack.

There ought to be several nearby on patrol. Ever since that day in which he had let Levi go, everything had fallen apart. The pack split. Those who saw humanity as the enemy could no longer stand under Erwin’s leadership. From their perspective, Erwin had failed as pack alpha. He’d let the human who killed so many of them go free. Perhaps, if he had told them the whole truth, that Levi and he had been mated, they might have understood. Telling them that would have put a target on Levi’s back, though. Erwin made sure that no one besides himself and Mike would know that Levi was an omega.. And with child at that. It was all to keep him safe. He was supposed to be safe. So what was he doing back?

Erwin had truly never expected to see Levi again. But when he had let himself dream about a reunion someday, it certainly wasn’t like this.

Erwin was nearly too late. When he arrived, Levi was already on the ground, desperately defending against the giant wolf pinning him. Instincts took over and Erwin snarled, tackling the wolf off of his mate. 

He felt the presence of his pack gathering at his back, prepared to fight. The wolves attacking Levi were outnumbered, only a few gathered without their alpha. They wisely took off into the woods.

Erwin quickly turned to his mate, refamiliarizing himself with Levi’s scent and checking for injuries. Levi stared up at him weakly, anxiety written all over his face. Erwin felt himself automatically shifting into his human form to better comfort him. 

“I’ve got you,” he assured, lifting Levi into his arms. He seemed to be healthy despite the stress from his close encounter. Thank the spirits Erwin had gotten there in time. He quelled the rage that came forth at the thought of what might have happened. 

Levi lost consciousness in his arms and Erwin left Mike in charge of keeping watch as he carried Levi back to town. Levi seemed weakened and Erwin wanted to get him to Hanji as soon as possible.

He burst into the doctor’s house, calling for them to come quick. Thankfully, Hanji knew the secret of the wolves. He knew he could trust them even though they’re a human.

“Erwin!” Hanji cried, shocked by the intrusion. They got a good look at the smaller man in his arms. “Isn’t that-?”

“Yes, but there’s no time to explain. I need you to make sure he’s alright. Some of the naturalists got a hold of him.”

Hanji was a bit of a weird one. They’ve always been fascinated by the wolves. Probably knows more about them physiologically than the wolves do themselves. Erwin has kept the doctor up to date on the conflict between the two packs.

Naturally, Hanji noticed immediately Levi’s… ‘condition’ as Erwin laid him out on the table. Erwin watched the dots connect behind their eyes. The fact that Erwin lied about Levi’s escape. The fact that he omitted the part about him being an omega… about him apparently having mated the fresh wolf.

Hanji’s eyes slit dangerously as they looked across the table at Erwin. “What. did. you. do?” Hanji asked in a low, accusing voice.

Before Erwin could answer, they were both interrupted by Levi’s voice. “Erwin…” The omega reached blindly and Erwin gave him his hand. Though he had yet to awaken, he seemed calmed by the gesture, falling back into deep unconsciousness.

“Hanji, please… just check him out.”

The fury was gone from the doctor’s eyes, somewhat appeased. “Alright, but we’re talking about this later.” 

—- 

( _ Present _ )

Erwin mentally chides himself for leaving Levi alone like that. He shouldn’t have put it past Eren to make a move in broad daylight. 

What really worries him, though, is what Eren said to him on his way out. 

_ “Must be nice keeping your enemy as a pet. At least now you have a weakness.” _

Erwin’s weakness takes a seat across from him, shifting awkwardly to find a comfortable position. Erwin smiles fondly at the little scowl on the man’s face. It must not be easy having a huge belly he isn’t accustomed to.

Once he’s settled, Levi stares at him expectantly. Erwin clears his throat before awkwardly stating the obvious.

“You came back.”

There is clearly a question in that statement, but Levi just nods. “Against my better judgement, yes.”

Erwin’s mouth turns down a little at that, but he’ll admit it’s the truth. Just take for example the way Levi was greeted in the forest.

“I’m… sorry about the ones who attacked you. I should have kept a better eye on them.”

“You said that Eren kid leads the pack who attacked me… there’s another pack?” Levi doesn’t remember any signs of, or precedent for two packs living side by side like that.

“Technically, yes.”

Levi raises a brow when Erwin doesn’t divulge more, prompting him to continue.

“Well, it’s actually all the same pack you fought before. There have been some problems recently… Eren’s pack takes issue with the rest of us for our hope for peace with humanity. They’re the ones who were responsible for the killings that brought you here. Many of the members hold a grudge against humans and have lost family members to hunters...”

Levi fidgets with a loose thread on the arm of the chair he sits in as Erwin paints a picture of the situation. Not long ago,  _ he _ was one of the humans Erwin is talking about.  _ He _ killed some of the other pack’s family members. 

“...A few months ago, it all came to a head and our negotiations for peace broke down. Several members decided they would rather follow Eren and the hotheaded pup took off with nearly half the pack. Since then, the number of murders has increased in the town despite our efforts to stop them...”

Erwin’s voice sounds distant. Levi feels like something is crawling up his throat. He thinks he knows what Erwin isn’t saying. A few months ago… he came to town. A few months ago… Erwin let him go... and lost half his pack as a result.

Levi’s chair scrapes against the wooden floorboards as he abruptly stands. Erwin stops his explanation and looks up at him in confusion.

“...Why?” Levi asks.

Erwin shakes his head, furrowing his eyebrows as if to ask what he means.

“Why didn’t you just kill me?” He’s trembling.

Erwin’s voice is soft. “I thought I explained to you that day why..” he reaches for Levi’s hand, but his hand is smacked away.

“Don’t give me that ‘We looked inside of you and felt your pain’ bullshit again! You should have known letting me live would split your pack and ruin your goals. The choice should have been obvious.”

Erwin levels him with a serious expression. “I had many reasons to kill you, Levi. You’re right. Rationally, I should have done it.” He stands, gently pushing Levi back into his seat, hovering over him. “But I can’t be rational with you. You should know that.”

Levi does know that. He remembers the irrational way he had begged for Erwin to stay. The irrational way Erwin had taken him. Levi’s skin grows hot at the memory.

“Your scent messes with my head.” He breathes into the space below Levi’s ear. “Gets under my skin.” He grips Levi’s shoulders as he inhales into the junction of Levi’s neck, right over the bond mark. “Spirits.. I’ve missed this.” He whispers against Levi’s skin.

Levi takes the opportunity to breathe in the scent of his own mate, refamiliarizing himself with it. He gets a rush of endorphins so powerful he almost tears up. 

After a moment, Erwin releases the pressure on his arms and goes to his knees before him. He reaches for Levi’s middle, a twinkle in his eye, but he pauses looking to Levi for approval.

Levi hesitates for a moment, remembering the last time he almost let someone touch him. But it’s Erwin. Erwin wouldn’t hurt him. He nods his head, giving permission.

Erwin lifts the hem of Levi’s shirt and tentatively places his hands on the bump, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles over the taut skin. Levi guides his hand over to a certain spot and he feels a light movement within.

Erwin’s lips part in a little delighted smile as he breathes a soft broken chuckle of joy. “I never thought I’d feel this,” he says in awe.

Levi feels tears slipping free, unbidden. Erwin brushes his knuckles lightly against his cheek, catching them. His voice is laced with concern when he asks, “what’s the matter?”

“I just… didn’t think you’d be happy with me coming back here.”

Erwin frowns, considering. “Levi… you seem to be under the misunderstanding that I let you go because I didn’t want you.” 

Levi blinks his tears away as he listens.

“Truth be told, I’m scared to have you here. It’s dangerous. I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt in this war.”

“You’re saying these things because of this,” Levi argues, placing a hand on his mating mark.”

Erwin shakes his head. “That’s not all there is to it. Sure, something biological is drawing us together, but it’s you I want. Our mating may have happened under the worst possible circumstances, but I’ll be selfishly honest and say I wouldn’t change it.”

Levi pushes his finger into Erwin’s cheek, squishing it. “I don’t believe you,” he says petulantly. “You were ready to kill me before this happened.”

“And you, me.” Erwin counters.

“And I still would!” 

Levi realizes what he said and adds, “...if you forced me to.” His hand goes protectively to his belly, making it clear where his priorities lie.

And Erwin understands. He also understands then that Levi came back to him out of desperation, for the child’s sake. It hurts because he’d hoped his role in the decision was a little bigger, but it’s understandable. He won’t let it deter him. He can prove himself reliable despite their rocky start.

“I hope you would,” he finally responds.

It’s clear Levi doesn’t quite trust him yet, for good reasons. Erwin wants to make him feel safe, so he moves slow and careful, leaning down and tilting Levi’s face up by the chin. 

Levi looks up at him wide-eyed and as their breaths mingle, Erwin realizes with regret that he’s never even kissed his pregnant mate before. Despicable.

Slowly, Levi’s eyelids flutter closed and his mouth parts in invitation to his alpha. Erwin softly claims his lips, taking the first step towards washing away the mistrust between them.

It’s gentle and sweet and Levi tastes heavenly. Erwin wonders why he couldn’t stop to appreciate it before. He remembers how forcefully he had taken Levi, driven mad by his alpha instincts. To combat that, his instincts now tell him to soothe and protect. How can two natures reside within him, exchanging themselves at their own behest. He wants to cherish this precious thing he’s been given. He wants to never let it go. From the way that Levi grips his clothing, holding him close, he must feel the same.

Erwin can smell the omega’s arousal stirring as the kiss deepens. More than ever, Erwin reminds himself he has to be gentle as he picks Levi up, intent on carrying him to the bedroom.

He makes it two steps before there’s a knock on the door, causing Levi to squirm out of his grasp. The spell is broken and Erwin gently sets the man back down on his feet. The omega looks on edge, ready to flee. 

“It’s just Mike and Hanji,” Erwin tells him. 

Levi clearly doesn’t know who that is. Erwin remembers that Levi doesn’t know Mike’s name from their walk in the woods and that he was unconscious when he was taken to Hanji.

“Friends.” Erwin elaborates before opening the door.

Still, Levi eyes the two warily as they enter. The first is a tall blond man. Levi immediately knows this man is a wolf. He’s not so sure about the second. Gender  _ or _ species. He doesn’t get the chance to figure it out before the person rushes up to him. 

“Levi, you’re awake! I have so many questions for you!” Excited hands reach for him, which he side steps with a glower. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m Hanji. Town doctor. Nice to officially meet you.” They hold out a hand, which Levi just eyes.

“Don’t be shy, I’ve already had my hands all over you, Dear.”

Levi bristles at the pet name, but he looks to Erwin at the person’s claim, eyes full of horror and confusion.

Erwin coughs, “Don’t take Hanji seriously. I had them check you out yesterday for injuries or other health concerns.”

Levi narrows his eyes at Erwin, but turns his focus back to Hanji, finally accepting their hand. The doctor shakes his hand enthusiastically, grinning all too pleased at him. 

Erwin decides to cut in. “This is my second in command, Mike,” he says gesturing to the man.

Levi eyes him up and down. “We’ve met,” he concludes. 

Mike smirks down at him in confirmation. “Glad you remember.”

Levi awkwardly looks away as he says, “Thank you for your help that time.”

“Anything for the boss’s mate.”

Levi can feel his face heat up at that, but he stifles the feeling before it can show.

However, Hanji notices, damn them. Levi is forced to take a seat as the doctor begins fussing over him. “How are you feeling? Is Erwin treating you right? He hasn’t forced himself on you, has he?”

Levi’s temperature rises beyond his control at that. Erwin coughs awkwardly yet again across the room. “No! I’m completely fine!” Levi defends. “Stop that!” He complains, pushing Hanji’s hand away from his heated forehead.

Hanji relents, grinning mischievously. Bastard knows exactly what they’re doing. But then their smile softens. “I’m relieved to hear it.”

Mike decides to break it up. “Ask him your questions later, Doc. We’ve got something serious to discuss.”

Erwin turns to Mike with a serious expression. “Were you able to learn anything from the Kirstein boy?”

Mike nods. “It isn’t good.”

“Tell me.” Erwin says in a grim voice.

“According to our little snitch, Jaeger plans on burning the town hall at tomorrow night’s meeting. Occupants inside it.”

“We can’t let that happen!” Hanji interjects, outraged.

“We won’t.” Erwin’s voice is sure. “Prepare the pack. Make sure they are all inconspicuously near the town hall tomorrow evening.”

“You’re going to wait until then to make your move?” Hanji asks.

“It will be the best time. We’ll make use of the chaos, and finally capture Jaeger.”

“But- Erwin!” Hanji rises out of their seat, “You’re going to use the townspeople as bait?”

“Rest assured, we will not let the Naturalists keep them trapped inside the burning building. We would be foolish not to use Kirstein’s information to our advantage.”

Levi finally speaks up, cutting in. “How do you know this isn’t a trap? Can you trust this Kirstein guy?”

Erwin looks to Mike who explains, “Jean is a good kid. His mother is a human.”

Levi raises his eyebrows at this news. 

“The only reason he’s sided with Eren so far,” Mike continues, “is because his childhood friend was killed by a hunter. We don’t think he ever meant to be a part of the slaughter Eren has started.”

Erwin nods with what Mike says, adding. “This is why we believe that neutralizing Eren will put an end to the killing. Several of those following him do so because they have lost someone to the humans, but many first joined the Naturalists because they simply want to live separate from the humans. Now they’ve all been forced to fight in Eren’s war.”

“And why is Eren doing all this?” Levi recalls the way the kid’s face twisted into something ugly. “Why do they all follow a deranged kid?”

Erwin sighs, long and heavy. “He’s not.. deranged. He’s hurt and angry. He hates the humans for good reason. He lost both of his parents to hunters. I’d say most of them follow him because his father was the previous leader of the Naturalist sect when it was still part of my pack. Also, he’s very… loud. I hate to admit it, but he has a way of making people listen to him.”

Levi feels cold as he realizes based on what Erwin just said, the timing makes it highly likely that Levi was the hunter who killed Eren’s father, even if Erwin isn’t coming out and saying it. Chills run down his spine thinking how much the kid must hate him, and how close he had let him get on the front porch.

“This move makes sense from Eren.” Erwin continues. “So far, his pack has been attacking humans randomly in the night. We’ve stopped several attempts, but they’ve succeeded in killing dozens in the past few months. The townspeople’s meeting set for tomorrow is for discussing how to deal with the wolves. Eren knows he can’t win if the humans go on an all-out wolf hunt. They’re way too outnumbered. They would be forced to go into hiding. Gathering the humans in charge of such an attack before they get the chance and setting the lot of them on fire… it would work. I don’t believe Kirstein is lying.”

Erwin’s reasoning is sound, and Levi decides to trust his judgement. His attention is pulled away by Hanji who has decided to start prodding at him some more. He keeps his eyes on Erwin and Mike who begin discussing in detail their plans for the next day, But he listens as Hanji finally gets to ask their questions.

“What was it like when you transformed?” I’ve never met anyone who transformed before.”

“Painful…” Levi says, distracted. Then he realizes what Hanji just said. “You mean all of the wolves in this town were born into it?”

“Yeah. They don’t make a habit of turning humans. Most of them don’t even know wolves exist.”

“What about this Jean kid’s mother? Erwin said she’s human.. does she know?”

Hanji shakes their head. “No, I don’t believe she does. How long did your transformation take?”

Levi frowns at Hanji as the topic is changed back so sharply. “I’m not sure... I was pretty out of it.”

“Twenty eight minutes,” Erwin suddenly says from across the room. Apparently he’d been paying attention. He holds Levi’s gaze.

“And then your heat started immediately?” Hanji asks.

Levi’s face heats up and he has to drop his eyes from Erwin’s. He doesn’t want to talk about this. “Pretty much.”

“How did it feel? Are the books correct in stating that omegas can’t control themselves? Supposedly, omegas can only think about being bred by the strongest alpha they can find-“

Levi slams his fist on the table, effectively silencing the doctor. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he hisses. “Your books know what they’re talking about, alright? What do they say about pregnant omegas? That’s the important shit.”

“Um… yes.” Hanji straightens their glasses. “I did a lot of reading last night, particularly about male omegas. Since it would seem they are accurate, we’ll just go by what they say. All in all, your pregnancy is not that different from a normal one besides the obvious.”

“The obvious?” He asks to be sure.

“You know… it comes out a different hole and all. Your transformation into an omega changed your body internally to be like a female. Externally, you remain the same. Besides the small breasts…” Hanji trails off. 

Levi doesn’t hesitate to smack the hand away that reaches for said breasts. “I guessed as much from my size, but I take it I’m not having several at once like a dog?”

For a moment, Hanji looks horrified, but then the doctor breaks out in laughter. “Were you worried about that, Levi? No, you’re only having one. I checked to be sure.”

That’s a relief to hear. It was one of the concerns that brought him back to Woodhurst. He waits for the doctor to settle down and he realizes that this is the person who will be delivering his baby. As weird as he finds Hanji, he’s relieved to have someone capable to rely on who knows his secret. He doesn’t know what he would have done out there alone in the world.

“You’re due in.. a couple weeks from now. You really should have come back sooner. It isn’t safe to travel this late in the pregnancy.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should.”

Hanji eyes him sympathetically. “Well I hereby pronounce you bedridden for the remainder of the pregnancy. You got a little roughed up yesterday, and everything is fine, but we don’t want anything bad to happen. You hear that Erwin? He’s to remain here, preferably off his feet.”

Erwin looks back over to them, nodding his understanding. He turns back to Mike. “Once you’ve finished preparations tomorrow, come back here. I don’t think I should leave him alone at a time like this. Will you keep an eye on him?”

“Shouldn’t that be you?”

“Preferably, it would be. But I’m the one risking the lives of the townspeople, using them as bait. It’s my responsibility to be there to make sure the plan doesn’t go wrong.”

Mike nods in understanding. “I’ll take my leave, then. Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow.”

Mike leaves, and it’s not long before Hanji bids them farewell also. The air from before is long gone after the intrusion, leaving them both awkward around each other once more. Especially after all of Hanji’s pressing.

Erwin is reminded, once more, that Levi didn’t have a choice in any of this. That Erwin is putting Levi in danger, controlling his life. He wishes it wasn’t that way.

If Levi had become an alpha as Erwin had first expected him to, it still would have been rough, of course, but not like this. He’d expected to win Levi over slowly and add him as a valuable member of the pack. A fighter to stand by his side and help him stop the war. He’s in no way under the delusion that Levi isn’t a fighter anymore. But under the current circumstances, he can’t be. 

Nothing went to plan. Instead of Levi being won over by his charm, Levi has been enslaved by his nature, forced to become subservient to Erwin as his omega. Erwin didn’t want this for him. Despite this, he’s sickened by the small part of himself that is still pleased that Levi is  _ his. _

Levi starts to stand from his chair, and Erwin stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Ah ah ah,“ he teases, “off your feet.”

“Tch. I’m not helpless. I can walk to the bedroom on my own.” He tries to get up again.

Erwin sweeps him into his arms, ignoring his complaint. “I know that, but it’s doctor’s orders.” He carries him to his destination, gently sitting him on the edge of the bed. There, he’s unsure of what to do next. “It’s still fairly early… surely you don’t mean to sleep already?” Perhaps yesterday’s events took more out of him than he’d thought, or perhaps it was the company.

Levi shakes his head. “I am tired, but not sleepy. I just want to lie down for a bit.”

Erwin sets himself to removing the omega’s boots so he can lie down comfortably.

Erwin makes to leave and give him some privacy, but he’s stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

“Lie with me?” Levi asks tentatively.

Erwin tries not to think of the double meaning to those words as he nods, taking his own boots off and sliding into his bed beside the man.

For a couple of minutes, it’s just the two of them, lying in bed side-by-side, neither intending to sleep, neither knowing what to say. 

Erwin thinks he should say something. “I’m sorry if I overstepped earlier.”

Levi turns his head to look at him questioningly.

“Before Hanji and Mike arrived.” Erwin clarifies.

Levi recalls their kiss. How it had been so gentle and sweet… and then Erwin had deepened the kiss and picked him up heading towards the bedroom...

Levi’s face floods with heat, realizing where their actions had been headed. “It’s fine,” he finally manages to say. “I got carried away, too. That’s a mate thing I guess?”

Erwin looks down at him, confused.

“I mean the way your scent affects me. I could tell you were affected too.”

“Ahh,” Erwin says. “Mates’ scents are stronger to each other than others’ scents. On top of that, you’re an omega and I’m an alpha. Our scents naturally have a stronger pull on each other even without the mating bond. It’s a big part of wolf relationships.”

Levi breathes deeply beside him, lifting Erwin’s sheets to his nose experimentally. “It’s very calming,” Levi decides.

Pleasure thrums through the alpha in response to that. Levi’s eyes widen as he shifts closer to sniff at him some more. “It got stronger…”

Erwin focuses on releasing a welcoming aura, luring his omega in with the scent of comfort and safety. Levi takes the bait, rising onto his hands and knees, leaning over Erwin and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Levi’s own scent becomes sweeter than Erwin has ever felt from the typically rough man. His body subconsciously relaxes until he’s pressing up against Erwin, turning to his side, mindful of his belly. He curls into him seeking comfort, which Erwin gives. His hand wraps around the omega, holding Levi secure as he lets the man scent him to his heart’s content.

The two get to know each other like this. They lay in bed throughout the evening asking each other questions about themselves. Erwin tells him about how his mother was a human. His father was the wolf. He grew up mostly amongst humans, more so than other young wolves, because his father was the town’s school teacher. 

Levi’s eyes secretly widen in awe as he learns that Erwin’s own father was killed by a hunter, and despite this, the man still sees the good in people. He looks at his father’s death as a product of the war between wolf and man, and since then has fought to end it. Levi realizes that Erwin is noble.

Of course Erwin had already learned a lot of Levi’s past through memory flashes when he turned, but it’s another thing to hear it in entirety from the man’s mouth. He can tell from Levi’s reserved word choices and reluctance to talk about certain things, that his losses have left him deeply scarred. He never knew his father. His mother was a whore in some tiny place barely big enough to be called a town. She died of an illness, leaving him alone. Levi would have starved to death if some man claiming to be his uncle hadn’t come along and taught him how to hunt for himself. Then that man had disappeared into thin air, leaving him alone again. The only other two people Levi let into his life after that died. Levi won’t say how they died, but Erwin had seen enough in the flashes to have an idea. He’s been alone ever since. 

Erwin can tell Levi doesn’t pity himself, but he doesn’t trust people, finding it better off to be alone. Erwin resolves to change his mind. He’s failed the man once, he will not do it again. He renews his vow to Levi to never leave him. Levi looks like he almost believes him. 

Tears fill the omegas eyes and he squeezes them shut, hiding his face back in Erwin’s neck. Erwin whispers soft promises to him, gently rubbing his back. 

Everything has been rushed and out of order, but Erwin can confidently say that he is glad Levi is his mate. He voices his desire to prove himself worthy as Levi’s mate. Levi says he knows Erwin will make a good mate.

“Let me prove it to you,” Erwin whispers softly into Levi’s ear.

He nudges Levi’s shoulder, urging him to turn over and lay on his other side. Levi grumbles softly in confusion, but otherwise goes willingly. He understands Erwin’s intention when he’s lying on his side with Erwin spooning him with his large body. 

Erwin’s crotch lines up perfectly with Levi’s ass, separated by their clothing. Levi can both smell Erwin’s growing arousal as well as feel it solidifying against his backside. Levi’s own reaction is immediate and intense. Liquid pools within him, slipping out and wetting his cheeks.

Erwin curls around him posessively, tonguing at the mating mark he left on Levi’s shoulder. The attention to the surprisingly sensitive flesh draws a light moan from the omega. He grinds back against Erwin, desperate for more contact. Erwin’s hand trails down his squirming omega’s body. He maps out Levi’s new curves, hand squeezing delicately at a small, round breast. Levi gasps to find his nipple sensitive to Erwin’s touch, but all too soon, Erwin’s hand travels lower. It gently cradles Levi’s belly, protective, until Levi whines impatiently. Finally, Erwin snags his fingers into the waistband of Levi’s pants, dragging them down over his hips. Levi raises his hips as much as he can lying on his side. 

With this task accomplished, Erwin pays his affections to Levi’s freed cock. It arches up, nudging against the lower part of Levi’s round belly. Erwin smears the precum gathering at the tip and uses it to wet Levi’s dick enough to slide his hand comfortably up and down it in languid strokes. 

Levi is overly sensitive and it doesn’t take much for Erwin to make him cum. Levi moans sweetly in Erwin’s embrace as Erwin strokes him through it. 

Erwin salivates at the delectable temptation panting in his arms, but he holds himself back, placing a kiss against the dark head of hair tucked against his chest. He rubs soothing circles on Levi’s belly as he comes down, pleased to have satisfied his omega.

Then he has to grab onto Levi’s hip to stop him from grinding back against him. 

“Levi, please don’t do that. I can give you more, just tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Levi demands, attempting to grind against him again.

Erwin gives a pained whine at this test of his self control. “Levi, no. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t!” Levi protests, offended. “I’m not that fragile.”

Still, Erwin hesitates. The memory of their first time together plays through his head. The way Levi had clawed up his back from the stretch. The way Erwin had lost control and fucked him harshly into the dirt. 

“It’ll be ok. I promise.”

Erwin grimaces. That’s  _ his _ promise to keep, not Levi’s. But he can’t say no to his omega. Eventually, he relents. His hand trails down, seeking out Levi’s entrance. He finds it dripping wet with Levi’s desire for him. 

An omega’s body is wondrous in the way that their anatomy can change so much depending on their state of arousal. What should normally be a tight passage has become loose and welcoming for Erwin’s fingers. He inserts two and Levi keens in his grasp. Erwin grows harder somehow at the way Levi’s body accepts him, growing even wetter as Erwin stretches his walls.

He’s slow and thorough, making sure Levi will have an easier time than their first. By the time he deems Levi ready, the omega is a whining mess. Erwin pulls his own pants down far enough to do the job and presses his exposed member into that wet heat.

It’s an odd position and Erwin has to prop himself up on one leg, but it’s the easiest way to make sure the baby doesn’t get squished between their bodies.

Levi practically purs in content as he’s filled by his alpha. He’s expecting the stretch this time, so he’s more mentally prepared for it as well as physically. And Erwin is being so careful this time, taking his time sinking into him. Levi still feels so full, though. It’s comforting being filled and surrounded by his larger mate. 

Erwin moves inside of him in long caresses. His body rocks against him, cock brushing over Levi’s sweet spot incessantly, bringing the omega’s dick back to full hardness once more. Erwin pays it due attention as his pace increases. 

Erwin can feel himself getting close and his instincts tell him to knot his omega. But he knows he can’t. It wouldn’t fit inside of Levi right now. He dares not go that deep. 

Instead, Erwin wraps his hand around the base of his cock as his knot swells, letting himself imagine it is inside of his lover. Levi’s body finally gives into its second orgasm as Erwin cums inside of him.

Despite the lack of a knot tying them together, Erwin stays buried inside of Levi for a good while after. He holds him close until Levi finally demands that they clean themselves up lest they fall asleep that way. 

Erwin begrudgingly slips away from his mate’s warmth to fetch some water and cloth. He wipes Levi clean and then himself before slipping back into bed. He lays on his back and Levi curls into him, laying his head on Erwin’s chest.

Erwin is tired, but Levi is still wide awake, playing his fingers through the hair on Erwin’s chest. 

“Not going to sleep?” Erwin asks.

“Got a lot on my mind.” Levi replies.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Erwin concedes.

“I’ve been a werewolf for several months now, but I still find myself in disbelief sometimes. Like there’s no way this is all actually happening.”

Erwin hums in thought. He’d grown up in this. He cannot possibly imagine what Levi is going through. Having his life changed so drastically.

“I mean, how is any of this even possible?” Levi asks. “Where did you werewolves come from? You guys have your own medical books and history books. Have you always just been living among humans? Are there more across the world?”

“No, I don’t believe there are. There are likely other creatures like us with similar origins, but our kind is unique to this forest.” Erwin begins to tell the story of the wolves and Levi can tell that Erwin is a bit of a history nerd. . “According to the legend in our history books…”

_ Several hundred years ago, this forest was untouched by humanity. It was home to many creatures, big and small. Nature was in balance with wolves standing atop the food chain, their wisdom granted them by the great spirit wolf. _

_ Then, one day, a new creature entered the forest equipped with intelligence and tools. The wolves no longer stood at the top of the food chain. However, the humans were not satisfied with taking just what they needed. They began to hunt the wolves down to keep them from eating what the humans considered their prey.  _

_ Legend has it, there was a man revered by humanity as the strongest. The great wolf-hunter. He hunted the wolves to extinction. However, when he fought the final wolf, the alpha, he was mortally wounded alongside the animal. There they lay, hunter and hunted, dying side by side in the quiet forest. The hunter looked into the eyes of the wolf and understood that what he had done was wrong.  _

_ Helpless they lay until before them appeared an enormous ethereal wolf. She was the guardian spirit of the forest and her heart ached to see her children hunted to extinction. Yet, in this human, she saw a sliver of hope. She asked the two of them if they would be willing to put aside their differences for peace. She asked the human to repent of his actions and the wolf to forget its grudge.  _

_ She wove the two together to the point that neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began. It resulted in a creature that could take on the appearance of both wolf and man, holding the intelligence of humanity, and retaining the instincts of the wolf. _

_ She had hoped to bring peace through this bond, but there was something which she had not accounted for: the human’s detachment from its own species. There was nothing in the hunter’s spirit to balance out the wolf’s rage. The new hybrid slaughtered the humans, driving them out of the forest. _

_ Those who fled, warned others of the beast, and for many years humanity avoided the forest. But memory weakens over time and new generations were unaware of the danger as they proceeded to settle in the forest, causing conflict to rise again and again through the years. _

“And you’re trying to stop this cycle that has been going on for centuries…” Levi says in awe. To stand up against a history of hatred and fighting and try to change the world… it’s ambitious and incredibly noble. 

“It is our goal.. but the grudge of the wolf is strong. It doesn’t help that humans have not changed either in these centuries since. Honestly, I have nearly lost hope.”

Levi doesn’t know what to say to that, but something else occurs to him. “Hey, if there was originally one werewolf and he hated humans so much, how did there come to be so many of you?”

“Well, this part is merely speculated, but he must have discovered he could turn humans into wolves and created a mate for himself.”

“Did his hatred just disappear once they weren’t ‘human’ anymore?” Levi asks, “And what about the human? Surely they would have realized that the wolf was killing everyone they knew.”

“No one knows the story for sure, but it likely wasn’t a happy one. Likely due to the Great Wolf Spirit’s foresight when creating us, she made us very… uh virile. As you are well aware, the subgenders served the purpose of creating order, but more importantly, ensuring the quick procreation of new werewolves. The first wolf’s mate was likely an omega he created who had no choice in the matter.”

As Erwin talks, Levi is lost in thought. He can’t help but compare it to his own situation. Indeed, he has felt a change in himself since he turned. Omegas are subservient to alphas by nature. Especially their own alphas. How much of what he’s done since his change has been of his own free will? His hand strays to the bite mark on his neck. Then his attention is caught by something Erwin says.

“... In fact, he probably took several mates for himself to further the population growth.”

“What?” Levi interrupts. “How can that be possible? I assumed wolves mate for life, isn’t that what you said when you gave me this?” He rubs at his mark.

“Well, yes. When one recieves a mating mark, they are bound for life. They could not even bear to think of being with anyone else but their mate. But for the one giving the mark, it’s not really the same. They aren’t bound as much as their mate is bound to them if they didn’t receive a mark themselves.”

Levi eyes Erwin’s unblemished neck. He’s starting to feel resentful, but he pushes those thoughts away to listen.

“The original wolf probably used this loophole to bind others to himself and remain free, himself.” Erwin looks troubled as he adds, “In a healthy relationship, both would decide they want to be together for the rest of their lives and respectively wear each others’ marks for a powerful bond that cannot be broken.”

  
  


Levi frowns. “But what if one of them dies early on? Does the remaining one live in solitude the rest of their life?”

“Well, to lose a mate is very painful. The connection is severed, but it’s still there, open and raw for the rest of their life. Of course, should another partner come along and leave their own mark, it would overwrite the previous bond.”

“Wait, so it’s not really for life, then? If it can be easily overwritten, what stops partners who change their minds from just splitting up and finding a new mate?”

“Overwriting a mating bond is every bit as painful as losing a mate to death. It’s unlikely in the first place, due to the nature of a mating bond, that there should ever be the desire to split up. For most, a mutual mating bond is a blessing that secures both members in their relationship. The feelings were already there, the bond just enhances them.” Erwin’s voice is laced with guilt as he says, “It’s why what I did to you, forcing a bond, is such a horrible crime. Even now, I wonder if you are only here with me like this because of the bond making you feel this way. Maybe it isn’t really you who wants this.”

Levi sits up to look at him. “Erwin, stop beating yourself up over it.” Levi considers him for a moment, taking in his knit brows and kicked-puppy eyes. “You don’t think this is fair? You feel bad about it? Well, I don’t like it either.” 

Erwin tries to say something, but Levi shushes him. “Let’s make this even,” Levi whispers.

Filled by a possessive urge, Levi lowers his mouth to Erwin’s neck and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh. Erwin flinches, grunting in pain, but he makes no move to remove Levi from him.

Levi pulls away a couple of moments later, lips covered in dark blood. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, locking eyes with Erwin who is staring at him wide-eyed. “Mine,” Levi declares.

He’s glaring at Erwin so petulantly, small body straddling Erwin’s hips. Erwin recovers from his shock and covers his mouth as he laughs, deep and hearty. “That’s… fair,” he lands on. His eyes twinkle with mirth. The pull he’s always felt toward Levi solidifies into something more tangible, and his heart clenches to know that Levi wants him too. 

He feels himself growing hard for his mate all over again. “Thank you, Levi.” His hands move to Levi’s hips, guiding him just a bit further back until he sees Levi’s eyelids lower at the feeling of Erwin’s cock pressing against his still unclothed entrance. “But you should know…” Erwin says as he lowers Levi gently down onto him, “I was already yours.” 

—-

  
  


The forest darkens as the sun sets. Deep in its depths hides a cabin. Long abandoned by humanity, the little place has been acquired by beasts in need of a hideout. Now, sitting within the disparaged walls, lies a wolf in the shape of a man. Illuminated by a single candle, he waits for his companions to return. 

He doesn’t have to wait much longer before he is joined by the two he had been awaiting.

“Eren.” The first one greets respectfully. Mikasa is a woman of few words. She enters and leans against the wall, taking her spot by Eren’s side as they are joined by her companion.

Armin enters the cabin, face solemn. “You were right about Jean. He told them our plans.”

“Good,” Eren responds. “I always knew Jean was all bark and no bite,” He sneers. “We’ll use that to our advantage. Your plan will be put into action from here out, Armin.”

Armin slowly nods, glancing to Mikasa to see if she shares his unease. Her face is carefully blank as she stares back.

Even if it was his idea, and possibly the best solution to win the war, some lines should not be crossed. Is Armin the only one who thinks Eren might finally be going too far? Obviously Jean thought so, because he sold them out. But Armin has been following Eren and Mikasa for his entire life. There’s no way he could turn his back on them now. 

Eren stands and steps out of the cabin. “I’m counting on the both of you tomorrow in my absence to ensure everything goes according to plan.”

He receives two nods and he shifts into his wolf form, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm not particularly fond of this chapter because it's a lot of information dumping. I really hate writing dialogue, man. I tried to balance it out with the fluff and smut, though. Because I started this fic as a one-shot and didn't have it all planned out from the beginning, there are probably some inconsistencies. Hopefully nothing too big and distracting. Feel free to ask if you have any questions about any of it c:
> 
> Also, I gotta say... I wrote this fic and let Levi get pregnant all for the breeding kink... but I don't actually have a pregnancy kink. It's another reason this chapter was hard to write lol. I know nothing about being pregnant or how to make pregnant sex hot loll I shouldn't have made him pregnant in the first place, but I was also charmed by the idea of Levi and Erwin being parents, and I really want to write it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been really distracted with the mxtx novels lately, but I definitely plan on finishing this! It's got at least one chapter left after this one, if not two to wrap things up. 
> 
> I know it's been a while, and if you're anything like me, you might have trouble remembering what's going on after having to wait a few months between reading chapters. So, I've added a short recap of everything that's happened so far to the beginning of this chapter. Feel free to skip it if you feel it's unnecessary. It's just meant to be a crude reminder for people who are like "which story is this again?"

[Recap]

_Levi is a hunter who’s been hired by the mysterious town of Woodhurst to take care of their wolf problem. He enters the forest and is immediately attacked by unnaturally massive and intelligent wolves. He kills several before being bitten and escaping. He falls down a ravine, hears voices in his head, passes out, and wakes up later in a strange bed. _

_ _

_ He meets a local hunter named Erwin who claims to have saved him. The man offers to help Levi find his lost equipment in the woods. Led deep into the forest by the man, Levi begins to feel strange and comes to three horrible realizations: that werewolves are real, he’s becoming one, and the man walking behind him all this time was the Alpha who turned him. _

_ _

_ To both of their surprise, Levi turns out to be an omega and goes immediately into heat. Delicious, he begs Erwin and Erwin can’t resist. They have hot werewolf sex and then Erwin comes to his senses and runs away out of guilt. _

_ _

_ Feeling guilty himself and abandoned, Levi decides to give up on the job and leave the forest.  _

_ _

_ Realizing, with the help of Mike, that Levi is likely pregnant, Erwin decides to let Levi go so that he’ll be safe from the three-way struggle currently happening between the humans, his pack, and those of his pack who hate the humans. _

_ _

_ Levi leaves the forest unaware, but after a couple months, he realizes in horror his condition. He decides to keep the child after some internal struggle because he is tired of being alone. He doesn’t want to go back to the forest of wolves, but he’s afraid for his future and his baby, so when he’s about due, he shows back up outside of Woodhurst. _

_ _

_ To his surprise, the wolves are violent and Erwin isn’t there. He defends himself as long as he can and Erwin shows up at the last second and saves him before Levipasses out from the strain. _

_ _

_ He wakes up yet again, in Erwin’s house, but this time he’s alone. Levi sits outside waiting for Erwin to come back when he meets a strange youth who seems to be part of Erwin’s pack and knows who he is. The kid gets close and wants to touch his baby bump, but at the last second, a threatening aura stops him. It’s Erwin. The kid shows his true colors, turning out to be twisted in nature, but leaves without incident. _

_ _

_ Erwin takes Levi inside and explains that his pack split since the last time they met and that relations with humans have gotten worse. That “kid” was actually the new pack’s leader, Eren. Mike and Hanji show up. Hanji asks Levi a bunch of questions about his being an omega while Mike informs Erwin that they’ve discovered a plot by Eren to burn down the town hall at the next town meeting, killing everyone inside. Erwin tells Mike to make preparations. _

_ _

_ Hanji and Mike leave them alone again and Erwin and Levi spend the night getting to know each other better, leading to soft sex. Erwin tells Levi the legend of how werewolves were created and the two go to sleep. _

[End Recap]

They’re disturbed from their sleep the next morning by a knock on the front door. Erwin groans, squeezing Levi closer to him. Levi gives his own grumble of discontent, but he snuggles into Erwin’s hold. Eventually, Erwin is forced to let go and leave the bed after another knock comes at the door. Levi whines at the loss, clutching the blankets after him, but otherwise remains asleep. Erwin takes a moment to just stare at his mate. Levi is sleeping so carefree in his bed. Erwin feels a surge of pride, but he has to tear himself away from the scene as there’s  _ another _ knock. If it’s nothing important, Erwin swears he will kill whoever is at the door.

Erwin opens the front door, rubbing at his face. “Mike… It’s early.”

Mike openly sniffs the air. For others, it would seem intrusive, but Mike’s always been this way. Erwin knows exactly what the man must smell, because Mike smirks knowingly at him.

“Things seem to be going rather well,” Mike says.

“Yeah, yeah. Why are you at my door so early?”

“Hanji has that thing ready that you asked for.”

Erwin is mildly surprised. “That was quick. Good. This gives us plenty of time to prepare everyone. I’ll be right out.” 

Erwin turns and sees Levi standing in the open doorway to his bedroom. He’s clad only in his night shirt, prompting Erwin to close the front door a little quicker than necessary.

“Oh, you’re up. I bet you’re hungry. There should be eggs in the larder,” Erwin says as he laces up his boots, trying not to completely ogle Levi’s exposed legs as he does.

“You’re leaving already?” Levi asks.

“There’s a lot of work to do for tonight’s fight. Don’t worry, Mike will be staying here to watch over you.” Erwin rises and walks to stand before Levi.

“I can take care of myself.” Levi grumbles as Erwin leans down for a light kiss.

“I know, but Eren has shown interest in you and also proven he’s not afraid to come here in broad daylight. What if he sends someone for you during the fight? More than you can handle? Especially in your state. I wouldn’t be able to focus on the plan unless I knew for certain you were safe. It’s why I’m leaving you with my most trusted man.”

Levi scowls at him, but in the end he relents, knowing Erwin’s words to be true. “I should be fighting with you…” he mumbles. 

“One day, you will take your place beside me should the fighting not end tonight. But today, your job is to stay safe.. and off your feet!” He reminds.

Levi gives a wry laugh at that. “Yes, sir.”

Erwin can’t take his eyes off of him, but he knows he has to go. “Do you remember where I keep my crossbow?” He asks softly.

Levi nods. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Erwin promises over his shoulder as he steps out the front door, letting Mike inside in his place.

—-

Erwin knocks on the doctor’s door and waits. His eyes drift to the bell tower in the distance. Below it sits the town hall: tonight’s battlefield.

His mind wanders to future events for a bit until he notices it’s been a while and there’s been no answer. It’s unusual for Hanji to take this long to answer the door. Growing concerned, Erwin peeks through the curtains of the window. 

Everything is still and quiet inside. It takes him a moment to notice something is off. When he sees the pair of boots attached to legs lying on the floor behind the sofa, Erwin decides it’s time to let himself in.

It’s dark as he rushes to the person. He’s surprised to find that it’s not Hanji, but Moblit. Erwin shakes the man’s shoulder, concerned that he gets absolutely no response. Moblit is a non-combatant member of his pack. Erwin’s anger grows at the notion someone peaceful like him could get dragged into this. 

“Do you like it?”

The voice causes Erwin to jump. He hadn’t noticed the other presence in the room. He wildly looks around to see a familiar silhouette lounging in a chair behind the door. A crossbow sits in their lap. Light glints off their glasses, giving them a threatening aura.

“Damnit, Hanji.” Erwin lets out a stressed huff of breath. “What the fuck?”

Hanji’s lips split into a maniacal grin. “I’m calling this baby “The Tranquilizer”. Because when you get hit with it, you get reeeaaal tranquil.”

“Mhm,” Erwin gives. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Of course!” Hanji sounds offended by his lack of faith. “You asked for non-lethal, did you not?” The doctor- part time scientist- stands, going to Moblit to reaffirm that his vitals are all fine. “See? All good. He’s just taking a nap.”

“You did good, Hanji,” Erwin admits with relief.

“Naturally!”

—-

After greeting Mike and thanking him, Levi goes back to bed. It’s too early to start the day that’s bound to be full of worry. He’s worn out still from last night, so he decides he’ll spend as much of the day asleep as possible. He can worry later.

And later, he does. Levi re-emerges from Erwin’s room late in the afternoon absolutely famished. He finds the eggs Erwin mentioned, so he sets to lighting the hearth. He takes note of his guardian who lounges quietly on the couch, nose buried in one of Erwin’s many books. Levi cracks two servings worth of eggs into the skillet instead of one.

Cooking Mike a meal isn’t enough to make up for what he owes the man, but it’s a start. Mike seems to appreciate it as he’s handed a plate of eggs.

It’s silent as they eat. The only thing Levi can think of to talk about is the upcoming battle, but he hesitates to bring it up. He’s sure Mike would rather be participating in the fight. As the reason keeping him away, Levi can’t help but feel guilty.

So he eats in silence. His nerves tend to keep him from eating. Especially now, he shouldn’t even feel hungry from the amount of anxiety digging away at him. But he went too long without eating the day before and he knows he can’t do that right now. 

He finds himself wondering if Erwin has gotten the chance to eat today. He didn’t see him eat this morning, and neither of them ate yesterday, caught up in each other as they were.

Mike must see the frown growing ever deeper on his face, so he finally addresses the elephant in the room.

“You must be worried about him,” he says.

Levi nearly chokes on his egg. “Is it that obvious?”

Mike nudges his nose. “You reek of stress.”

Levi tries to hide his cringe. He’s still not really used to being around others who can smell his emotions. It’s unsettling. 

Mike catches the look before he can hide it and laughs. “Sorry, I can’t turn this thing off.” 

Levi doesn’t appreciate being laughed at. “Are you  _ not _ worried?” He kind of hopes the answer is no. If Mike, who knows a lot more about the situation, isn’t worried, it would put Levi at ease.

Mike considers the question. “This is the biggest confrontation we’ll have had yet between packs. It would be foolish not to worry. However, I believe in Erwin.” He looks Levi in the eye. “He’ll be okay.”

It’s not exactly what Levi had hoped to hear, but his words are a little reassuring. He’s grateful for Mike’s presence here and attempts to comfort him.

He decides to just say it. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me. I know you’d rather be out there.”

“I know you’d rather be out there, too...” Mike pauses. “You’re good for him, you know.”

Levi raises an eyebrow in disbelief. As far as he can tell, he’s only brought Erwin trouble.

“From your perspective, it’s probably impossible to tell, but he’s different around you. Erwin has always liked humans and advocated for them… but the first time I’ve seen him actually  _ act _ like a human is with you,” Mike says. “It's nice.”

Levi is a little bit at a loss at that. Erwin isn’t human… but Mike thinks it’s nice he’s acting like one… finally? He thinks of the way Erwin has treated him. Sure, when they first met, he was definitely not very human-like with him. Definitely not when he’d taken him. But.. even before that… Levi remembers the way that Erwin had tricked him into thinking he was a normal hunter. And then that facade had come off, revealing the wolf beneath. He’d been cold and calculating up until the moment Levi’s heat started.

Levi thinks he understands what Mike means. Because the way Erwin has treated him since then… is different. Levi can smile softly now, looking back at the way Erwin had shared with him his warmth that night in the cave, and didn’t try to stop him from leaving when he awoke. Now that he knows the reason wasn’t because he didn't care if Levi left… that it was to protect him.. 

Levi is struck with guilt again for leaving.

—-

From the townspeople’s perspective, all seems normal as they enter the townhall that evening. Little do they know… each surrounding building of the square is dotted with wolves lying in wait. 

Erwin watches two of his pack enter the building along with the humans. As an important town member, Erwin had come up with an excuse to miss the town meeting himself. If he were to be inside, he couldn’t properly keep tabs on the situation, but they needed members on the inside to be safe since they don’t know Eren’s exact plan of attack.

The sun has just left the sky, leaving the town in that strange time of light with no source as the last person enters the building and the door shuts.

Erwin Makes eye contact with his pack, who are spread through the square blending in with the crowd. From the apothecary window he recieves a nod from Hanji who is pretending to haggle with the shop owner over medicinal plants. It’s about time for the enemy to show up.

Several pairs of eyes are glued to the town hall, so the shadowed figure that approaches a few minutes later is easily spotted.

The one next to Erwin shifts impatiently, finger on his crossbow trigger hidden under his cloak. Erwin stills him with a look. It wouldn’t do to give themselves away too early and scare off their prey.

They watched the figure walk around the building, waiting for it to make a move. So far, there was only one and if they captured him now, there’s no guarantee the rest of Eren’s pack would show themselves. 

It’s strange, the figure doesn’t seem to be doing anything besides walking round and round. Almost as if he was simply there to look suspicious…

Erwin’s eyes narrow as he realizes something is off. Before he can react, a resounding  _ boom!  _ Comes from within the town hall. 

Erwin bursts to his feet and his pack jump to action in the same moment. He gets a glimpse of that figure’s face as it’s lit up by a burst of flames. He’s shocked, not because he recognizes the face smiling smugly at him, but because he recognizes the man as one of his own pack!

They’d been betrayed. 

Just as he recovers from this discovery, the one next to him suddenly falls over with a groan. Erwin pulls him under the eave of a building and looks around for the shooter. Unsuccessful, Erwin checks his breathing. At first he thinks the man is lucky to be alive until he discovers that what shot him was something very familiar. It’s one of their new tranquilizers. Erwin’s face darkens.

It’s total chaos. Ordinary people are running around screaming. A few are trying to pry open the town hall’s doors, but they’ve been sealed shut somehow. He looks for his pack in the crowd, but he soon realizes that many of them have met the same fate as the one beside him. 

He watches one get shot and go down. This time, he sees the culprit. He’s standing on a roof across from him, holding a crossbow. Once he’s seen him, Erwin finally notices all the other figures across the rooftops. The entire square is surrounded.

The situation is dire. Knowing their loss is inevitable, one thought takes over his mind: He has to warn Mike and Levi.

Erwin shifts, hoping the chaos can hide his transformation. If not, then so be it. He lets out a long howl, a single note he knows Mike will understand. Around him, his pack follows his lead and shift as well for a final stand.

—-

Levi’s book slips from his hands as he hears the distant howl. Mike is on his feet in an instant looking ready to shift any moment.

“Something’s wrong,” Mike says.

Barely a moment later, there’s a knock at the door. Levi and Mike lock eyes. 

“Who’s there?” Mike calls.

“It’s Floche,” comes the reply.

Levi silent mouths, “yours?”

Mike nods, but he doesn’t look appeased yet. He creeps to the window, pushing the curtain aside to peek out. Indeed, it is Floche standing outside.

“Erwin sent me,” the boy says.

Mike’s instincts tell him not to open the door. From the sound of Erwin’s howl, the plan failed. None of their backup pans included sending Floche here.

When the boy doesn’t get a response, he tries again. “The fire was a trap. We need to move the omega.”

Levi’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t trust this guy already.

Mike still doesn’t open the door. “Thank you for warning me. I’ll take care of it. Off with you, now.”

The shadow beyond the door lingers. And then it’s joined by another.

Cold chills run down Levi’s spine as he recognizes the voice of the newcomer.

“The jig is up, Floche. They know you’re a dirty rat.” It’s Eren. More loudly, he addresses them. “Knock, knock. Anyone home? It’s the big, bad wolf.” Levi swears he can hear the malevolent smile behind those words.

Levi jumps to his feet as the door is kicked in. Mike reacts instantly. He sinks his teeth into the throat of the first one in the door. Surprisingly, it’s neither Eren nor Floche. They’d brought backup. 

The intruder slumps to the floor, grasping his neck as the blood flows out. The second one in manages to get behind Mike and get him in a hold. Mike breaks out of it, throwing the man off of him. 

The space is cramped, too small to transform. Mike fights only partially transformed, but his assailants also have fangs and claws. He’s forced to stop fighting when Floche presses a knife to his neck as the other holds him down.

“Don’t!” Levi yells.

With Mike subdued, Eren finally steps through the threshold. With one look, he pins Levi to the spot with his eyes.

“Sit down and shut up,” Eren commands.

Levi complies almost immediately. Of course, the biggest motivating factor is the blade to Mike’s neck as well as his own self preservation. However, Levi can’t explain why his body actually moved on its own before he could decide whether to follow the order.

The aura emitted by Eren is overwhelming and impossible to ignore. Levi has never felt anything like it. It makes him feel small and powerless and he hates it more than anything. Still, he cannot force his body to disobey the alpha’s command.

Eren’s attention lingers on him in mild surprise. “Oh my… that really  _ does _ work stronger on omegas.”

Levi glares up at him, willing himself to move, but ultimately failing.

“You seem confused, little hunter. Surely this isn’t your first time experiencing an alpha’s command. And here, I’d heard rumors that Erwin mated you against your will.”

Levi tries to speak up against this, but he is physically unable to talk.

Eren smirks in a self-satisfied manner as he notices Levi’s struggle. “Well… listening to baseless rumors never got anyone anywhere good. Isn’t that right, Mike?” He turns to taunt the man. “Erwin heard that I was threatening some of his precious humans, and what did he do? He ran off, leaving his mate vulnerable. When will you all see that his leadership will get you nowhere? He’s too busy protecting the humans to protect his own pack.”

Mike has no problem talking back to the other alpha. “You think you’re better, huh? Sending your pack to fight your war while you sneak off to pick a fight with a little pregnant omega? You’re not even half the man Erwin is.”

The one holding the knife to Mike’s throat knees him hard in the guts. He presses the knife harder until the point is digging into the skin, just barely drawing blood. 

Eren raises his hand in an order to stand down. “Now, let’s not be hasty, Floche.” Eren bends his knees til he’s squatting, staring at Mike. He considers him for a moment before saying, “You see, this is the kind of devotion I just don’t understand. Are you really that hung up on having Erwin as your pack alpha that you would die to follow his orders? You would die for this omega?”

“Is loyalty that hard for you to understand, Eren? Or are you just a rabid dog?”

Eren’s eyes narrow coldly. He holds his hand out. “Floche.” 

The boy hands over the knife, but his mistake of not securing Mike first reaps instantaneous disaster. Mike shoves the boy backwards off of him. Floche hits the wall hard, and it enrages him.

The stir breaks whatever spell Levi was under and he springs into action. He swings the cupboard door open, snatching Erwin’s crossbow. He loads it hastily, watching out of the corner of his eye as Mike faces off with Eren. Behind him, Floche is snarling, growing claws and fangs. He dives for Mike, teeth bared. Levi loads his bow and swings it in the right direction. The bolt flies true, piercing the wolf through the eye mid-lunge.

He dies on impact, but Levi wastes no time before reloading. He points the crossbow at Eren’s back, but his eyes widen in realization. 

Distracted by the wolf behind him, Mike was unable to defend against Eren’s knife. He staggers back, hands going to the bloody knife protruding from his abdomen.

Eren turns to him with predatory eyes. “Drop the weapon,” he growls.

Levi’s hand shakes with the effort he makes to pull the trigger. He growls to himself, willing his finger to move even as his hand wants to drop the crossbow. He  _ knows _ he is not this weak!

It’s hard to say who is more surprised when Levi’s finger squeezes the trigger. Eren barely dodges the bolt in time. It lodges itself in the wall just behind him. He advances on Levi like a storm, then. Levi brings the unloaded crossbow up to shield from Eren’s attack, but it’s ripped from his hands before he’s struck by the back of Eren’s hand. It sends him reeling. He barely catches himself against the wall in time. 

“It’s better for everyone if you just come willingly, bitch.”

Levi quells his barely suppressed fury… because he’s right. At least until he knows what Eren’s intentions for him are, the safest thing is to not fight under these circumstances. It kills him to not be able to defend himself.. to not fight back. Especially after what just happened to Mike. 

But he has someone very important relying on him to stay safe. So he finds himself going willingly, almost as if in a daze, as Eren nearly drags him out of Erwin’s home. 

As they pass Mike’s body, Levi’s eyes are glued to those empty blue eyes. He had been so kind to Levi. He was Erwin’s best friend... 

Sullenly, Levi adds this to his list of one more sin Erwin should hate him for.

—-

  
  


Erwin doesn’t know how much time has passed in the dark. Just that it’s been a lot. Every once in a while, he hears movement above him, be it the creak of the old floorboards or muffled voices.

He’s chained to the cellar wall, arms held above his head in an uncomfortable position. He’s used his time captured to try and figure out what exactly went wrong during the attack. The only way he can think of that Eren would have known what they were up to was if they had been betrayed. 

How else could Eren have come in hand with his own tranquilizers? Erwin refuses to believe that Hanji would have betrayed him. He knows that wouldn’t have happened. Someone further down the chain must have distributed the new weapons to Eren’s pack.

He sighs in frustration. It doesn’t matter who it was right now. There’s nothing he can do chained up. 

What really baffles him is the fact that Eren would use tranquilizers on them instead of lethal force. Perhaps he had overestimated Eren’s bloodthirst. More likely, Eren doesn’t see the wolves as livestock the way he does the humans. Does the boy even consider killing the humans murder? Erwin suspects not.

His never ending cycle of thoughts are interrupted by the grating noise of the cellar door being opened. Erwin squints as his eyes adjust to the light. Eventually, he recognizes the figures before him. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

Armin looks nervous… perhaps a little sad as he looks at his previous pack alpha. Erwin used to teach the boy tactics. He’d always thought the boy looked up to him. It must be sobering to see him chained up like this.

Mikasa, on the other hand, stands strong and silent behind Eren as always. She’s always been hard to read. Erwin’s mind goes a little off topic comparing her with someone else he knows who hides behind a rough exterior.

Then there’s Eren. Erwin focuses his attention on the smug brat as he’s addressed.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Eren sneers. “You always were so self righteous. Look at you now. Look what you’ve done. You allowed innocent humans to burn so that you could catch me. Yet, you couldn’t even do that, seeing as  _ you’re _ the one chained up in  _ my  _ basement.”

Erwin has nothing to say to that. Of course, he never intended to let those people die. But he cannot change that it happened. It happened because of his own arrogance. He used their lives as bait instead of just warning them beforehand. It shouldn’t have turned out this way. He’s ashamed that his plan failed. Ashamed that he apparently can’t keep the hearts of any of his pack. 

“Don’t feel too bad about that, though,” Eren says haughtily, “How could you capture me when I wasn’t even there to begin with?”

Another thing which has been bothering Erwin for the last few hours sitting in the dark. Where had Eren been during the fight?

“You’re dying to know where I was, aren’t you?” Eren creeps closer, squatting right in front of him. “Deep down… you already know. Don’t you?”

And Erwin is hit by the smell. It takes a moment for the warring smells to take root in his mind. The realization slowly creeps through him, filling him with dread… and sorrow.

The strongest scent is the stench of Mike’s blood. There had to have been a lot of it. Underneath that horrible smell, Erwin recognizes the scent of his mate. Specifically, his mate’s fear and despair. Eren killed Mike. Eren has touched his mate.

The chains clink loudly as Erwin strains to reach Eren.

“ _ What have you done?!” _

Eren merely leans out of reach. 

“Your loyal guard dog got in the way of what I wanted,” Eren states with no remorse.

“What do you want with Levi? What do you really want, Eren?” Erwin asks desperately.

Eren smirks.  _ Right where he wanted him _ .

“What do  _ you _ want, Erwin? Do you want to keep fighting this useless battle for your precious humans who don’t even know you fight for them? Want me to take your mate off your hands so you can focus on that goal? Hm? That a no?”

If looks could kill, Eren would drop dead on the spot.

“No… you want your mate back, don’t you? More than anything. I can tell by the look in your eyes.” He stands. “I thought you would feel that way. Look, I know that killing you would just make your pack hate and distrust me more. That’s why I’m going to have you transfer your leadership to me. Step down as pack alpha, promise to leave and never come back, and I’ll give you back your mate.”

Eren turns to leave, Mikasa and Armin right behind him. He stops at the door. 

“You have two days to decide. Give up your foolish goals and get your mate back… or I kill him.” He feigns considering before he says, “Actually, omegas are a rare commodity these days. Maybe I’ll keep him as my own since it’s about time I found a mate.”

Eren smirks at the cold glint in Erwin’s eye before he steps out of the cellar.

Behind him, Mikasa seems frozen in shock despite Armin’s attempt to reach her. 

“Mikasa?” Armin asks, voice full of concern.

“I just… always assumed..” she sounds almost in a daze. But she pulls herself out of it with a shake of her head. “It’s nothing, Armin.”

The look in her eye says it is definitely not nothing, but she too steps out of the cellar.

Armin looks back, casting Erwin one more anxious and guilt-ridden look before he goes, closing the door behind him and leaving Erwin in darkness once again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! And thank you all who have stayed with it so far, I know it's testing your patience lol 
> 
> "This was supposed to be a one-shot!" I scream. "How did it end up like this??" I question the heavens. Actually, let's keep the heavens out of this, please and thanks haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets his paws on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy it has been such a long time! Good news it that I'm wrapping things up and have a set date for the next/final chapter. Gonna finish this thing off on the same day that it began: Halloween!
> 
> If anyone needs a refresher, there's one at the beginning of chapter 4 up to that point.
> 
> General warning for Eren being a creepy lil shit
> 
> Umm... enjoy? o.o'

Levi is led away from Erwin’s home and away from the burning town. The young alpha’s grip is relentless on Levi’s arm until they are far enough away that they can no longer smell the smoke and ashes. He’s finally released, but the firm shove from behind him assures that he has no real choice other than to keep following them deeper into the woods. 

He wonders if Erwin will be able to track him down… wherever Eren is taking him. As they walk, they’re joined by more wolves. He can see them moving in the trees at a distance. More of Eren’s pack, Levi assumes. It doesn’t bode well. He wonders if Erwin is still alive… No. He has to be, or Levi would’ve felt the bond break. Erwin told him as much. A tiny bit of the tension leaves his shoulders at the knowledge that his mate is safe… or at least not dead.

A distant light in the darkness is usually a bringer of relief. For Levi, it is an ominous sight. They approach a broken down building with light shining through the cracks in the crooked door. As they near the building, a voice reaches them through the feeble walls. Eren stops in his tracks either at the anger in the voice or the words it spoke.

“He’s gone off the deep end!”

Always wary, Levi is rather good at remembering voices. He heard this voice just the day before, so there’s no way he wouldn’t recognize it. What is Hanji doing here?

“You don’t know him like I do!” 

This other voice Levi doesn’t know. It’s feminine with a tinge of desperation in it.

“Oh  _ really _ ?” Hanji’s voice is full of Sarcasm. “You’d be surprised just how much I know. I worked alongside Dr. Jaeger for so many years, I know all kinds of dirty little secrets… isn’t that right, miss natural-born wolf?”

There’s a long moment of telling silence in the shack. Levi watches Eren. While the kid shows no intention to announce his presence and put an end to this shameless eavesdropping, his shoulders are tense.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the other voice finally responds.

Hanji doesn’t let up. “‘Late bloomer’... ‘dormant genes’... You think I don’t know the truth? For a bunch of Naturalists, the Jaegers are really just hypocrites… Does Eren know you were a human before his father got his hands on you?”

“I-”

Whatever denial she had was cut off by Eren pushing open the door. From over the boy’s shoulder, Levi gets a look at the occupants of the shack. The first person he sees is Hanji. They lock eyes and Levi sees first confusion and then grim understanding cross their face. The shackles around the doctor’s wrists answer Levi’s questions about Hanji’s presence here and smooth away the doubts that had been creeping into his heart.

The other voice he’d heard belongs to a dark-haired girl seeming to be about Eren’s age. She stares at the newcomers, specifically Eren, with wide eyes. It’s written all over her face: How much had been heard?

Hanji is the one who breaks the heavy silence, “Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?” The joking tone can’t hide the sadness behind the question.

“Yeah...well..” Levi shrugs, gesturing to the alpha who made him break that promise. 

Eren brushes past the girl, leading Levi into another little room by a hand on his wrist yet again. “Mikasa…” 

The girl tenses. 

“Where’s Armin? Shouldn’t he be here with you?” Eren asks.

It’s obviously not what Mikasa was expecting. She visibly relaxes. “He knew I had everything handled here, so he went on ahead.”

Levi knows the kid isn’t dumb. If Levi had understood Hanji’s meaning, then so had Eren. Was he going to pretend he hadn’t heard? Had he already known?

“Good,” Eren says, “His plan worked so well, it makes sense he’d want to gloat to his old mentor… I know I do.” He grins and pushes Levi into the room and turns to the pack member that came inside with him. “We’ll be back shortly. Don’t let these two out of your sight.” He points threateningly at Levi and Hanji. “Don’t get any ideas. These woods belong to me, now.” And with that, he turns and leaves.

Levi waits until Eren and Mikasa are gone before he relaxes a bit and looks around the room. There’s nothing more than a dingy bed and window to be seen. The window is a possible escape, but one look at his guard dog watching him through the open door tells him not to try it… yet.

Hanji comes and checks him for injuries. Once the doctor is satisfied that he’s unharmed, Levi asks, “What happened?”

Hanji’s eyes grow dark. “Someone betrayed us. The whole thing was a trap and they had our tranquilizers… My own invention used against me.” Hanji growls in frustration, hands curling into fists in the thin blanket they sit on. 

“Erwin?” he interrupts Hanji’s brooding because he has to know.

Hanji shakes their head. “They took him somewhere. Not here, obviously. They just left the rest of Erwin’s pack knocked out in the street… except for me. Well- not that I’m  _ really _ a member of the pack, but that’s not the point. The point is for some reason they brought me here.” Hanji looks over at him pointedly. “Now I see why. They need me as a precaution. You’re the real bargaining chip.”

Levi growls and starts to stand, but he’s pulled back down by Hanji. They both glance to their guard dog who had squared to attention where he’d been leaning against the far wall watching them.

He clenches his fists, but the fight goes out of him. His hands come up to rub tiredly at his face. In a muffled voice, he whispers, “This is all my fault.”

A hand claps him on his back as Hanji attempts to lighten the mood, “Hey, it will be okay.”

Levi remains with his face buried in his hands. He can’t look at Hanji when he says it…

“Mike is dead.”

The hand that was rubbing at his back stops. He waits through the stiff silence until finally he hears Hanji’s trembling voice. “Mike was truly a loyal friend.” Hanji’s hand moved once more, landing on his shoulder in a firm grip. “We will find a way out of this Levi. I will get you out.”

Levi lowers his hands to see the conviction in Hanji’s eyes. Conviction that would get the human killed. He doesn’t want to see Hanji end up like Mike. As with himself in his current situation, Hanji doesn’t stand a chance in this war fought between men who can turn into beasts. But he can see it in Hanji’s eyes. They hold no doubt that they will survive.

He nods. They’ll find a way out of this. Both of them.

\---

True to his word, Eren returns not too much later. This time, along with Mikasa and a blond kid he supposes must be the “Armin” they mentioned before. Hanji stops their pacing and Levi sits up from where he’d decided to lay down on the bed as the three stride in.

Eren’s mood seems to have greatly improved, to Levi’s annoyance. He walks in and plops down beside Levi on the bed, not bothered by Levi’s attempt to keep some distance between them as the kid leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “Hey, Levi… Guess what I’ve got in my basement!” His enthusiasm reminds Levi of Eren’s facade when they first met, but now Levi recognizes that glint in the boy’s eye as what it is: a threat.

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me,” Levi deadpans, trying again to scoot away. He’s pretty sure he’s got a good idea about the answer, anyways.

“It’s- a- se- cret~” Eren sing-songs, but then adds, “but, I’m sure you’re dying to know, so I’ll tell you.” He leans in uncomfortably close to whisper, “Your mate.”

He’s too close for Levi to turn and look at him, so Levi sits stiffly, facing forward towards the other two teens. He doesn’t miss the wary expressions on their faces as Eren continues, “What do you think your dear Erwin would do to protect you, hm? What would he give up to keep you?” Levi’s eyes flicker to Eren’s hand on his thigh as the tension in the room changes tone. 

“I just went and asked him exactly that. You should’ve seen the look in his eyes when I gave him the ultimatum… When I threatened to steal you from him…”

Claws dig into Levi’s thigh and shoulder where Eren grips him. A warm breath fans over Levi’s exposed neck and Levi tries to move away, but-

“ **Don’t move.”**

All movement in the room stops. Through his panic, Levi hadn’t even noticed the sounds of Hanji moving behind them or the way Mikasa and Armin had been fidgeting restlessly until it all stopped. Levi himself is frozen stiff. Even Hanji, who is human, couldn’t disobey. The order of the alpha was absolute.

“E-Eren…” Mikasa shakily tries to say something, but something cuts her off. Eren hadn’t moved, so it must’ve been a look.

Armin’s eyes flicker back and forth between Levi and Eren in obvious turmoil. If Levi’s own situation weren’t so dire, he’d almost feel sorry for the boy.

“You see…” Eren’s voice is low and rough, tinged with darkness. “I just want to understand what the fuss is all about. ‘ _ A male omega!’  _ everyone croons. Even Erwin, who has had the same single-minded goal his whole life, is going to give it all up for you. If I were to bite you now…” Levi feels teeth brush over the mark left by Erwin. “...my own goal would be lost. Do you think it’s worth it? Are you worth it?”

The room holds its breath. Levi can’t think past the feeling of teeth pressed threateningly over the connection to his mate. Blood is pounding in his ears. The order remains, forcing his limbs to remain unmoving, but then something in him sparks to life at the thought of losing it all. He doesn’t know where the power comes from, but suddenly he is shoving Eren away from him.

Eren is thrown off the bed. He recovers immediately, yelling, “You _filthy_ _human!_”

The room seems to explode into motion. Levi’s on his feet, eyes glued to the biggest threat, Eren. Meanwhile, Hanji’s approach is cut off by their guard dog from earlier. Armin steps between Eren and Levi while Mikasa bars the door, preventing escape.

Eren closes the distance between them, shoving Armin out of his way. There’s really no winning in this situation, but as Eren advances on him, Levi reacts instinctively and his fist flies into Eren’s face. The boy’s head whips sideways, but he recovers unnaturally fast, grabbing Levi by the throat and lifting him using the wall as leverage.

Levi clutches at the hand on his throat, claws digging in to the point of drawing blood.Still, Eren doesn’t release him.

Armin grabs Eren’s other arm and begs, “Don’t lose your head, Eren!”

Hanji struggles against the guy restraining them, but tries to reason with the angry alpha. “Eren, I’ve known you since you were a baby. I know what you were raised to believe, but you’re wrong about humans and I think you know that.”

Eren’s attention is on Hanji now, but his grip remains firm. “You’re not a hypocrite are you?. If you hate humans so much, why do you turn a blind eye to Mikasa?” The longer it drags on with Levi struggling in Eren’s hold, the more frantic Hanji’s voice becomes. “Your convictions are weak, because they aren’t your own. They’re your father’s!”

Eren suddenly drops Levi in favor of turning on Hanji. “What do you know about my convictions?! My father was right about humans! Look at what happened to him and  _ still _ you take their side!” He yells, gesturing angrily at Levi.

Levi struggles to get words out of his abused throat. “I know that your father was k-”

“YOU DON’T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!” Eren roars, backhanding Levi across the face.

\----

Mikasa knows deep down that Hanji is right. Eren’s parents were leaders of the Naturalist sect and while he had always gone along with his parents’ ideals, he had never been so radical in his hatred for the humans until they had both died by the hands of humans.

Every time she hears him speak of his hatred for the omega for being a human hunter and not being a natural-born wolf, it hurts her a little on the inside. Because, for all of Dr. Jaeger’s preaching about humans being what’s wrong with the world, he kept a dirty little secret. 

Many years ago, Dr. Jaeger and his son went to visit the Ackerman family who lived in the woods outside of Woodhurst. They arrived to find the family being attacked by outsiders.

The attackers met a gruesome end. The Ackermans died, but their young daughter was still alive, however just barely. Dr. Jaeger had his son stand outside as he tended to her wounds.

You see, Mrs. Jaeger could no longer have children after her son was born. It broke her heart because she’d always wanted a little girl. So, when her husband brought home a young orphaned girl with no known lineage of wolves and claimed she’d awakened latent genes just in time to save her life… well, Mrs. Jaeger didn’t question it.

Mikasa had always known the truth, though she pretended not to. She pretended that her adoptive family’s thoughts about humans didn’t hurt her. She owed them her life. They gave her a warm place to belong, despite her human origins. She loved them.

So she understands Eren’s hatred. She understands his actions. She’s seen him do so many questionable things for his goal. But this… this was too much.

“Eren!” Mikasa yells, horrified. 

In his anger, Eren hit the pregnant omega  _ hard.  _ Too hard. The force of the blow sends Levi crashing into the wall and crumpling to the floor where he lays limp. The sight is enough to snap Eren out of his rage. 

Armin falls to the floor beside Levi. “Hanji!” he yells in desperation.

Finally, the doctor is released and falls to their knees beside Levi. “Help me get him onto the bed.”

Eren stumbles out of the way as Armin and Hanji lift Levi onto the bed as gently as possible. The boy’s face is pale as Hanji yells, “He’s going into labor prematurely!”

Things become frantic as Hanji orders for things to be brought for the delivery. Eren sends a couple of his pack members after the items, cursing all the while. “You’d better make sure they both live!”

Mikasa can see the fear underlying his anger. He doesn’t want this blood on his hands. She can see his regret.

Armin helps Hanji with the delivery as Eren paces back and forth, flinching at the omega’s pained cries. Mikasa wishes she could help, but she doesn’t know what to do. She hears the doctor quietly telling the omega to breathe, whispering reassurances. For some reason, Mikasa’s throat constricts. 

Finally, the pack members come back with the requested items.

“What took you so long?!” Eren shouts at them.

“There’s a mob of townspeople out hunting for wolves. We had to go the long way.”

Eren growls, about to raise another storm, but then Hanji yells, “Everybody out!”

Mikasa already knows that Eren isn’t going to accept that. Yet, Eren orders his pack out of the room. He stays, of course, and somewhat lessens his cursing. Mikasa stays as well, silently watching it all unfold.

The room gets quieter for all of a minute with alpha suppressed before the volume spikes with the omega’s screams and harsh breathing. And then another sound is added to the mix.

The cries of an infant fill the shack and suddenly something loud and wet is being pressed into Mikasa’s arms.

“Clean her off,” Hanji orders before swiftly turning back to hover over the omega. Mikasa catches a glimpse of the bloody scene on the bed and Armin’s wide, blue eyes brimmed with tears. Then she has to focus on the wailing baby, which is also covered in blood.

Mikasa picks up the clean cloth and starts wiping the baby down. Her vision starts to blur as she works until she realizes it’s tears in her eyes and wipes them away. All she can think, looking at the little crying face topped with dark fuzzy hair is that this poor little thing didn’t ask for any of this.

“We’re losing him!” she hears Hanji yell.

A moment later, Armin rushes by her and out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

\---

The dark cellar is silent besides the intermittent clinking of chains and the subtle grinding of iron on stone.

That horrible feeling in Erwin’s gut has grown stronger and stronger the longer he’s left in the dark. He works faster at twisting and pulling the chain connected to his left arm. He’d discovered early on that the bolt was loose in the wall, so he’s been silently working away at loosening it more.

He works at it for several minutes like this, anxiety growing stronger by the moment. He can’t feel his bond with Levi, which means he’s been taken outside of Woodhurst.

It’s been a couple hours since anyone has checked in on him and earlier, he’d heard a commotion upstairs before several people left. 

Something is going down and Erwin refuses to continue sitting down here in the dark, literally or metaphorically.

Finally, after some time, the bolt comes loose from the wall with a  _ clink _ . Erwin’s shoulders tense, but noone comes storming down the stairs at the noise like he expected. 

He picks up the bolt with his newly freed left hand and uses the metal as a tool to begin digging around the edges of the other bolt in the wall. This one is much more secure. It would take much longer even with his new tool to help. 

Suddenly, his senses pick up on a flickering of the bond. It’s there for a moment and gone again the next. His hand pauses and then picks up the pace. The glimpse of his mate was too quick and weak, he couldn’t tell much from it. But for him to have felt the bond, either Levi was closer now or he was agitated, causing the bond’s range to grow stronger.

A couple minutes pass and Erwin is hit by the full force of his mate’s distress. Erwin growls in frustration. This is taking too long. Levi needs him _ now! _

He can feel through the bond that Levi is fighting for his life. Erwin can’t wait any longer. He begins to tug desperately on the chain, but it’s no use.

His human teeth morph into sharp canines as distant howls reach his ears. Erwin only hesitates for a second. Teeth dig into flesh in a desperate rush for freedom.

—-

Finally, the pain stops. Levi can hear his baby’s cries, but he doesn’t have the strength to move and see. His eyes won’t even open. Everything feels so far away. He thinks he hears Hanji tell someone “Clean her up”. Does he have a daughter, then? 

Suddenly, someone is lightly slapping his face, bringing his mind back into focus. He opens bleary eyes to see Hanji leaning down close to him. He can see the blond kid just past the doctor, staring at him, concerned.

“Play along,” Hanji whispers.

Levi doesn’t understand until Hanji stands up straight and starts moving stuff around frantically, yelling “We’re losing him!”

Ahhh. Levi lets his eyes fall closed again and goes limp. It’s not hard to play dead when you’re dead tired.

He can hear Eren shouting at Hanji to save him. It irritates him, but Levi forces himself to not react. Hanji, smart Hanji, uses Eren’s violence as an excuse to yell, “If you want me to save him then get out!” And he goes.

Levi’s strength has slowly been coming back to him thanks to the supernatural healing that comes with being a wolf, so he is finally able to sit up just in time to see Hanji holding a syringe to Mikasa’s neck.

“Give me the baby,” the doctor growls.

Mikasa’s eyes widen as she makes eye contact with him over Hanji’s shoulder. She doesn’t say anything, but silently hands the baby over to Hanji. The girl’s eyes flicker to the door and the wolves lying in wait on the other side. Looking back to Hanji, she whispers “Go quickly.”

Hanji nods, grateful, and turns to hand Levi the baby. Levi stares down at the tiny bundle in his arms as the crying simmers down as pale blue eyes blink up at him. He’s reminded of Erwin and he feels a twinge of longing.

Hanji helps him clean himself up quickly and ties a little blanket into a wrap around Levi’s chest to hold the baby secure. Then he’s being ushered out the window.

Outside, he turns to wait for Hanji to join him, but the doctor makes no move to follow. “Aren’t you coming?” Levi asks.

Hanji shakes their head. “I’ll buy you time.”

Images of Mike, bleeding out on the floor flash through his head. Before he can protest, Hanji cuts him off.

“I’ll be fine. Go!”

Levi grits his teeth. “...Thank you.”

“ _ GO! _ ”

\---

Erwin throws himself against the locked door of the cellar, ignoring the pain in his right arm. Just as he thinks that it’s no use and the door won’t budge, he hears footsteps running down the stairs and the rattling of the lock and then the door is thrown open. 

Erwin bares his teeth, preparing to attack whoever’s come for him, but then on the other side of the door stands Armin. Armin...with tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t have time to unpack all of that.

The kid takes a good look at Erwin’s broken state and yells at him, angry. “You’re the smartest person I know! How could you do something so stupid?!” he demands, reaching for where Erwin’s right arm should be.

Erwin doesn’t have time. He brushes past him and rushes up the stairs. Behind him, Armin calls out directions to where Levi was being kept. As if Erwin would need them. The bond is growing stronger. Levi is getting closer.

\---

Levi’s breath comes in harsh pants. He clutches his baby to his chest as he runs. He doesn’t know this forest or where he’s running exactly, but he’s got wolves hot on his trail, and the bond he can feel with Erwin growing ever stronger is a beacon in the night.

It hadn’t taken long for Eren to pick up on his absence. Levi hopes that Hanji is alright, but he doesn’t have time to worry about his friend when the wolves are closing in. They’ll catch up to him any moment.

Levi suddenly skids to a halt. There’s a clearing up ahead. And not just any clearing. Up ahead is a certain ravine that he is very familiar with. He’d learned his lesson the first time running through these woods to watch out for it. 

Approaching, he realizes he’s at an even steeper part of this ravine. He stands at the cliff’s edge judging the distance. He knows he won’t make it across. Maybe it’ll curve around somewhere. He doesn’t recall crossing anywhere on his way to the shack earlier and the bond was still coming from across the gap. Which direction, though?

He’s out of time.

In a moment of desperation, Levi gently pulls the sash loose and tucks the now sleeping baby under a nearby bush. He creates a bit of distance and not a moment later, the wolves break free from the treeline.

There’s no rush. They know they have him cornered. Two of them step forward and shift, and suddenly Eren and Mikasa are standing before him.

“Levi… You really had me going for a second there. Nice one.” Eren’s voice and expression completely contradict his statement. The boy is pissed.

Levi doesn’t respond, too busy trying to figure out how to win five against one.

“Where’s the brat?” Eren demands. “I know you didn’t throw it away to save yourself.”

It takes all of Levi’s willpower not to glance in the direction he’d hid her.

“Well…” Eren says, “I guess there’s really only two options then. I’m sure even just one of you will suffice as leverage. Either we kill you and comb the forest for the baby, or we take you back forcefully and leave the poor thing out here to starve.” Levi glares at that. “Why don’t you just tell us where it is and come quietly, yeah?”

“Tell us where she is,” Mikasa says gently. The moon peeks through the clouds lighting up her features enough that he can see her eyes pleading for him to just do as told.

Levi looks up and his eyes widen. He huffs a quiet laugh, causing the gathered wolves to shift in discomfort.

“How about… I kill every last one of you?”

Levi bares his teeth and extends his claws. He grits his teeth at the feeling of bones and organs rearranging themselves within him. It’s not nearly as painful as he had expected it to be after his experience getting turned, and it was much faster too. A moment passes, the clouds part, exposing the full moon, and in Levi’s place stands a pitch black wolf with silver eyes.

\---

Erwin runs as fast as he can on two legs. Normally, it would be faster in his wolf form, but he doesn’t have the time to learn how to run on three legs. Still, he thinks he’s doing pretty good considering he left Armin behind in the dust.

He can feel Levi’s desperation through the bond. He’s just around the riverbend. He’s almost there! Erwin feels lightheaded from the bloodloss, but thankfully his quick healing had stopped the blood flow enough for him to make it this far.

Erwin breaks through the trees and stops in his tracks. He can only watch in awe as his mate shifts before his eyes into a wolf. His dark coat is bathed in moonlight as he lets out his first howl. He’s beautiful.

Then Levi takes on a fighting stance and Erwin pries his eyes away to take in his adversaries. He counts five. Three wolves in the treeline and Eren and Mikasa out with Levi still in their human forms. Levi takes advantage of this, preparing to leap for Eren’s throat. 

Erwin moves to join his mate, but his step falters. The whoosh of an arrow only lasts a heartbeat, but that heartbeat feels slow and like it might be Erwin’s last.

Levi hasn’t even launched his attack before there’s an arrow sticking through his chest. Time seems to stop. Levi stumbles back, losing his footing as he transforms back just in time for Erwin to catch a glimpse of his human face and their eyes meet before Levi disappears off the cliffside. It’s an image that will haunt Erwin for the rest of his life. It plays behind his eyes the whole time he counts the seconds where he can still feel their bond during the long fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger?  
..... I'm so sorry T_T
> 
> Stick around for one final chapter this Halloween! This ain't over yet!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Saurynn for updates and art!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I barely made it. Sorry it's so late in the night.  
This is it, guys! The story is finally finished. Maybe I'll add a short epilogue later. We'll see.  
I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Reminder that writing in italics is nonverbal communication used by wolves. Bold Italics... you'll find out.

  
  


** _Snap_ **

  
  
  
  


The bond severs and Erwin crumples to the ground. His legs won’t hold him anymore. Suddenly he’s screaming. He knows he’s screaming, but no sound comes out. His throat is completely restricted. He can’t breathe.

Everything is gone.

All he’s left with are the ragged and raw edges of something that had only just begun to feel beautiful. That which is broken. Shattered at the bottom of a ravine along with all of Erwin’s hopes and dreams.

He’s vaguely aware that he’s gasping for air. Focusing on the sound jumpstarts his senses and suddenly he’s drowning in noise.

A couple of humans from the hunting party have noticed him and have been asking him if he’s alright, fretting over his wounds. He can only stare at the ground. He can’t answer them. Can’t bear to  _ look _ at them. 

Someone is shouting. Several people. He vaguely recognizes one voice as Eren’s. Erwin can’t understand why he sounds so outraged. He can hear Armin trying to calm Eren down.

Above all the chaos, Erwin hears a small cry. The cry of an infant. It grows louder in its distress the louder the shouting and fighting gets.

At first, the sound feels out of place. So much so that Erwin is sure he’s hallucinating it. That he’s lost his mind. However, as he listens to it, focuses on it… he knows.

Ignoring the people asking him questions about his missing arm, Erwin forces himself to get up. He follows the cries to their source, cutting through the small crowd, parting those in the midst of an argument. 

Erwin falls to his knees beside the shrubbery. With his one hand, he brushes the leaves aside, unveiling the infant enshrouded within its feeble protection.

Erwin gets one look at the tiny little head of black hair sticking out of the swathes of cloth, at how unhappily she glares up at him with her father’s silver eyes… and he finally breaks. Tears roll down his cheeks as he leans forward, awkwardly picking his daughter up with his one arm and tucking her safely against his chest.

He wonders if all newborns are this tiny or if she’s going to be forever little like her father. His heart is still open and raw. It hurts to think about Levi and their severed bond, making it hard to focus on anything else through the pain. He forces himself to thread the pieces together, though. Just enough so that he can get his child to safety.

He turns to find all eyes on him. The humans look dumbfounded. He pays them no mind. He has nothing to spare for them right now. His attention fixes on the wolves who chased down his mate. 

Armin must’ve caught up at some point and is staring at him wide-eyed. Mikasa actually has tears in her eyes. And Eren… has the decency to look guilty.

Erwin walks through the crowd and it parts for him. His eyes threaten death to anyone who would try to stop him or take her away. Warily, he passes by Eren. But even Eren makes no move to stop him. 

Erwin disappears into the forest, leaving several confused humans milling about as well as a few stunned wolves.

\---

“Eren…” Armin pleads softly. What for, he’s not sure. For the madness to end, perhaps?

“What’s done is done.” Eren speaks levelly. 

“What will we do now?” Armin asks. “The plan is ruined.”

“Did you not see what happened?” Eren asks angrily. “Did that look to you like a man who gave a rat's ass about humans? These fuckers just killed his mate and he didn’t bat an eye when he left them alone with us. He probably  _ wants _ us to kill them.” Eren pauses. “It’s not… how we intended things to go. But guys… I think we’ve won.”

The hunting party never makes it back to Woodhurst. 

The wolf attacks increase in number over the next couple days.

And nobody stands to stop them.

\---

Hanji knocks harder at the door, having been ignored the first time.

“Erwin, I know you’re in there.” Silence… “C’mon, you can’t stay locked up in there forever.”

There’s movement behind the door, but still no one answers.

“...At least let me check on the baby,” Hanji pleads.

There’s footsteps on the other side and finally, the door opens to reveal an Erwin who is even more haggard than the last time Hanji had come.

“You were just here earlier today.”

It’s more than Erwin has spoken since he’d stumbled out of the woods alone holding the child. Hanji feels a weight leave their chest.

“Yeah, well I have good reason to be concerned.” Hanji pushes past him into the little cabin. “You don’t know the first thing about babies, do you?” Hanji’s voice lowers to a whisper at the sight of the sleeping infant.

Erwin closes the door and walks over to the hanging basket, gently moving it back and forth like Hanji had demonstrated earlier. Hanji notes that the child seems clean and well-cared-for as they’d instructed, and the dish of goat milk they’d brought earlier is emptier now.

“So you did listen to me,” Hanji says with relief.

“Of course,” Erwin states without taking his eyes off the baby.

“You’ve been pretty out of it since… you returned.”

Erwin doesn’t reply. Hanji takes a good look around the cabin. Other than the area around the baby, the place is a wreck. Erwin himself is even worse. His hair is unkempt. His face unshaven. The bandage on his arm obviously needs changed. It’s clear that while Erwin can take care of the child, he hasn’t been taking care of himself. Hanji is about to say something when Erwin speaks.

“We thought we had two weeks… I had planned to build a proper cradle.” His eyes are locked on the basket, but that’s not what he’s seeing.

Hanji’s lip trembles. Seeing Erwin like this… it’s horrible. He’d come back to Woodhurst without Levi and it was like someone else had come back instead.

“Erwin…” Hanji approaches, “I understand what you’re going through. But it’s chaos outside this house. Let me change your bandages. Clean yourself up. Your pack needs you.”

“ _ She _ needs me.” Erwin is resolute. He still doesn’t look away.

“Someone can watch her for you. She won’t disappear if you take your eyes off her.”

“YOU CAN’T PROMISE THAT!” Erwin suddenly yells.

Hanji flinches back. Erwin’s… not wrong.

Erwin’s voice is quiet once more as he says, “Tell the pack to follow Mike from now on.”

....Had no one told him? “Erwin… Mike-”

“Oh.” He runs a hand through his messy hair. “He’s gone too, isn’t he?”

Tired blue eyes turn to Hanji. There’s the tiniest bit of hope in them that Hanji has to extinguish with a grim nod.

“It’s over.” Erwin turns back to rocking his daughter, utterly defeated. Hanji stares at his back, trying to find something to say, but then Erwin speaks again. “Be careful on your way back.”

Hanji’s face darkens. Erwin knows exactly what’s going on outside. He knows humans like Hanji are being hunted down one by one. He just doesn’t care.

Hanji barely refrains from slamming the door on the way out, if only for the sake of the sleeping baby.

\---

He’s dead. 

He  _ must  _ be. Levi can’t even feel his own body to even consider moving it. He can’t remember anything after the fall, but he had slowly become aware he was lying on the riverside. He sees movement between the trees from his odd viewing angle on the ground. He sees wolves appear from the shadows. Are his eyes even open? How can he see them? 

Nonetheless, he watches the wolves approach. At first he’d thought they were his pursuers, but it soon becomes clear that these are ordinary wolves, not hybrids. His mind wanders to ponder as they curiously approach, would them eating him would be considered cannibalism? 

His detached state of mind can easily accept there are normal wolves living in these woods. It makes sense. What his mind is not so easily accepting is the large white wolf that appears among the rest. Its shape dances like fire and seems to glow in a spiritual light. Yes, he must be dead.

The wolf approaches and Levi realizes it’s even bigger than he’d thought. It peered down at him with depthless white eyes, and he knows. This is the great spirit wolf from Erwin’s legend. No. This is a god.

** _“Dear little one, how you have suffered…” _ ** she speaks into his mind.  ** _“Your pain is caused by the mistake I made many years ago.”_ **

Levi can feel her kindness wash over him, but he can form no response. Distantly, he recalls the details of Erwin’s story about the creation of the werewolves. It’s becoming all too real to him.

** _“For too long, I have sat back and watched my children waste the gift I have given them. For too long, I have allowed this violence to continue. You present a unique opportunity. Tell me, Levi Ackerman. Will you help me correct my mistake?”_ **

“What can I possibly do?”

** _“As punishment for my meddling, I can no longer step foot within my own home.” _ ** Levi finally notices the forest is not the same as the one he’s been in the past few days. He really must’ve drifted far.  ** _“But, little one, YOU can. Will you help me?”_ **

Levi knows that if he’s being spoken to by a god, then this is truly the end. He’s left behind many regrets. He can see that sentiment reflected back to him in the eyes of the wolf. If there’s one last chance for him to change things, then…

“Yes.”

\---

Eren watches the red disappear down the stream until there’s none left on his hands. He checks his reflection to be sure his face is clear, too. Then he retrieves his clothes from where he’d stashed them previously in a tree. 

He sets a quick pace towards Woodhurst. It wouldn’t do for people to notice he’d been gone for so long. Sure, no one would suspect a little human kid to be behind the wolf maulings happening throughout the town, but it’s better to not raise any questions until their work is done.

It’s been all too easy since the unfortunate incident on the cliffside. Eren’s mind swiftly changes tracks like it’s done every time he thinks about what happened. He doesn’t know why one death should be any different from any of the others he’s caused. Yet, still, he can barely stand to think recall it.

Eren sees the fence he’d be sneaking under to get back into town in the distance. There’s someone sitting on it, waiting for him.

He stops to stand beside Mikasa. Her presence calms the buzzing that’s been under his skin for the last couple days. He thinks about his other friend who should be by his side, but again, his mind takes a sharp turn, avoiding that trail of thought. He hasn’t seen Armin since the incident…

Mikasa reaches out, touching the side of his neck. If anyone else dared to touch Eren in such an intimate place, he’d rip their throat out. Before he can decide how to react, she’s already retracting her hand. It comes away with a speck of blood on it. Oh. He must’ve missed a spot.

She stares at the blood and inhales. “The barber?” she asks. Eren nods. “I kind of liked him…” she trails off with a trace of sadness.

“You knew better than to get attached to any of them.”

Mikasa’s eyes grow distant, and Eren wonders just who she’s thinking of for her to make such a face.

“The townspeople are gathered in the town circle,” she finally states the reason for finding him, voice empty.

“They’re getting desperate.” Eren smirks.

“They’re probably going to start another wolf hunt.”

“They can search the woods all they want,” Eren sneers, “They won’t find us out there.”

“No...” Mikasa agrees.

“We’ll be among them.” Eren says, regaining his cheer. “Come on, shall we join the hunt?”

He reaches out his hand. Mikasa takes it, just as she always has.

\---

Erwin stands outside on the front porch of his neighbor’s cottage. The muffled sound of crying reaches him from the other side of the door. He’d come to thank Mrs. Tabburn for her help the last couple days. She’d brought him food and helped him get things for the baby, no questions asked.

Behind him, Erwin hears the words exchanged by a young couple walking down the street.

“I heard that the barber was seen being dragged off into the woods by a wolf earlier today.”

“You’re kidding! That’s the fifth attack in the span of twenty-four hours!”

“Dear, I think we should really consider moving away. It isn’t safe here any longer.”

Erwin doesn’t hear the end of the conversation, but he hopes for their sake that they decide to leave. He considers knocking on the door to check on Mrs. Tabburn, but then it hits him. The kind old lady who shares vegetables from her garden with him and playfully pretends to be in love with him despite being old enough to be his mother… She’s actually someone else’s mother. The barber’s.

Guilt wedges its way into Erwin’s throat. It breeches the barrier of numbness he’d pulled around himself as protection. He should knock… but what could he say? Would he apologize? Tell her it’s his fault? She wouldn’t understand. None of these humans understand why this is happening to their town.

The sound of someone running down the street causes Erwin to turn around on high alert. The first place his eyes fly to is his own home. He really shouldn’t have left even for a moment!

The person that was running came to a stop when they saw him. Erwin is surprised to see none other than Jean Kirstein looking up at him with panic in his eyes.

“Erwin! Where have you been?!”

“Calm down,” Erwin says instead of answering. Honestly, he’s surprised Jean is here running around instead of locked up somewhere by Eren, or worse, dead. “What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?!” Jean yells in disbelief. He stalks up to Erwin until he’s nearly in his face. “What  _ isn’t  _ the matter! I trusted you to fix things! I risked everything to give you that information that night, so why have things ended up this way?”

Jean is clearly distraught by something, so Erwin ignores the accusations. “Tell me what’s happened. Why were you running?”

“I- They!” He takes a moment to collect his breath. “They’re forming a hunting party. A large one. They want to purge the woods of wolves.”

Erwin lifts an eyebrow. “Just don’t go out and transform and you’ll be safe. What are you worried about?”

“They’ll all be killed!” Jean yells.

Erwin’s expression remains flat. Seeing that Erwin doesn’t seem to give a damn, Jean finally breaks down with a sob. “My mother is joining the hunt. Please… Do something,” the boy begs.

Erwin turns the boy away and retreats back into his cabin. There’s nothing he can do. He’s too tired to fight anymore. He’s lost too much… So why does he carry his daughter next door and hand her to Mrs. Tabburn to look after? Why is he walking towards the Town Circle? What is he trying to do?

He arrives in the Town Circle to see a large gathering of people. There’s the baker, the miller, some farmers, even Mayor Pixis. They’re all armed and preparing to hunt.

Images flash behind his eyes of another hunting party. He sees a full moon, a piercing arrow, a glimpse of a face before it disappears off a cliff. It’s the same thing he’s seen every time he’s closed his eyes since that day. Erwin shakes his head, willing the images to leave him alone.

He looks at the crowd again and sees Jean begging his mother not to join the hunt. His mother has always been a strong, stubborn woman. Of course, she’ll do what she thinks she must to protect her own. Everyone gathered here is prepared to fight to protect their home. How can he blame them for that? ...If only they knew what they’re truly up against.

Suddenly, Erwin sees something that makes his blood boil. Among the crowd… stands Eren. He holds a crossbow in his hand like he doesn’t know what to do with it, letting a human man “teach” him how to use it. It’s not just him, either. Erwin can see one, two, three… several of Eren’s pack mixed in with the humans preparing for the hunt. The humans have no idea of the wolves among them.

A glint of sunlight off of glasses brings him to spot Hanji standing in the shadow of a building nearby. Then he recognizes a couple of his loyal pack members standing with the human. Is this really all that’s left? Of course it is, Erwin realizes. There’s nobody to lead them. It’s clear that Hanji is scheming something. He’s impressed that the human has managed to get two wolves to follow their lead. 

They’re going to get themselves killed… The odds are just too stacked against them. They’ve lost. Eren is going to pick off the humans in the town one-by-one until there are only wolves left here. The humans don’t even underst-

The humans _ don’t understand _ .

What if they did?

\---

Eren slowly becomes aware of the crowd’s shift. Their attention is drawn to Mayor Pixis who has taken it upon himself to organize this hunt. Eren expects the man to announce the hunt is beginning. However, after gathering the crowd’s attention, Pixis turns, revealing someone Eren had thought he’d seen the last of.

Drawing the eyes of everyone gathered, Erwin Smith stands, having reappeared from the depths of whatever hell he’d been hiding in. Eren has a bad feeling about the look in Erwin’s eyes. Searching the crowd, Eren makes eye contact with Mikasa. Her eyes are wide with her own apprehension.

“Hello, everyone.” Erwin greets the crowd. “I’m sure that all of you know who I am… Well, today I am here to tell you that you don’t. Not really.”

What is he doing?!? This would ruin everything! Does the man have no sense of self-preservation left? Somebody has to stop him! Eren can’t do it himself. It would give his position away. His eyes dart through the crowd, searching for a pack member. A sacrifice must be made, or they will lose this war. Eren makes his way towards the nearest pack member besides Mikasa while Erwin speaks on.

“None of you understand why your home is under attack. You’ve been left in the dark. Today, I will lift the veils from your eyes, so that you can see who the real enemy is and finally fight to defend your own.”

The crowd is filled with murmurs and whispers of confusion. Eren pushes people aside. It’s not too late yet!

“The wolves that hunt you down only to disappear without a trace… They do not vanish in the daylight. They do not wander off where no one can find them to retaliate. They live among us! We live among you. I cannot stand aside any longer as innocent blood is shed in this war. I’m tired…” Erwin’s voice is heavy with regret. “I’m tired of fighting this war for you. I’ll point you in the right direction at long last… but fight it for yourselves.”

The crowd has grown restless. Eren can tell from the whispered words he catches that if he can put an end to this now, Erwin’s words could be passed off as the rambling of a mad man. Eren freezes in his tracks when Erwin speaks again.

“Eren Yeager,” the man calls out. “Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert,” Erwin continues to list off the names of each and every member of Eren’s pack. 

Eren’s blood is thundering in his veins. This is… He looks into the Eyes of Erwin Smith. A man tired of the lies and with nothing left to lose, Erwin’s gaze is condemning where those cold blue eyes pin him in the crowd which slowly turns to look at Eren and the others in their midst. This is checkmate...

The already wary townspeople burst into screams as Erwin transforms right in front of them. Eren is blinded by fury. They’d been so close to creating the peaceful town they’d dreamed of where humans didn’t exist. Erwin already lost! Why couldn’t he just give up!

With proof of werewolves standing right before their eyes, the crowd panics, desperately trying to get away from Eren and the others whose names were called out. Eren glares up at Erwin as he feels himself begin to shift. Erwin wants it to be this way, then fine. Nothing’s changed. He still just has to exterminate the humans. They’ll just have to get it done under different circumstances. But first… There’s an alpha wolf that should’ve stayed broken.

Eren lunges for Erwin’s throat, but something intercepts him, knocking him out of his path. He bares his teeth, growling at the interference. But then he gets a good look at who stopped him.

_ So… You finally show back up and THIS is where you stand? _

Armin lowers his head submissively, yet he doesn’t move from between him and Erwin.

_ Eren… Can’t you see the situation you’re in?  _ Eren’s eyes dart around to take in the rioting townspeople. The members of his pack have all transformed and are fighting to keep the mob at bay. The remnants of Erwin’s pack have appeared from who knows where to make things worse.  _ We should leave to fight another day. _

_ Is that really what you want, Armin? Don’t think that I don’t know what you did that day. You betrayed me. _

_ I tried to stop you from making a mistake. _

_ A mistake?!  _ Eren growls, outraged.  _ Do you think that I intended for that omega to die like that? The humans-! _

_ Can’t you see that it’s your actions that have led to this point?! That day cleared a lot of things up for me. I’ve followed you and believed in you since we were kids… but I can’t keep following you when you’re like this. So, please… Let’s leave this place and this hatred behind and see the world like we talked about as kids. _

\---

Erwin had intended to take his leave after revealing the truth. He needs to get his daughter out of this town and to safety. Yet, he lingers too long, fascinated by the speed with which the humans rise up to fight. He pauses to watch his old pack appear amidst the chaos to protect their human neighbors. He stays long enough for Eren to get in range to attack. 

Erwin prepares to defend himself, but it turns out he doesn’t need to. He’s surprised to see just who had jumped in between him and the rabid wolf. Armin never ceases to impress him.

He watches the confrontation between the two, but being of a separate pack, Erwin isn’t privy to whatever words are being exchanged between their pack bond. However, it’s quickly obvious that Armin has lost the Argument when Eren tackles the other to the ground, forcing him into submission. Erwin can’t bear to see it. He’s the one Eren’s fury is meant for. 

This isn’t the first time that Erwin’s thought that he could end things by taking down Eren. However, this time, the situation is different. For once, the humans aren’t helpless hostages needing defending. This time, Erwin will end it.

The task is definitely easier said than done. Sure, Erwin is larger and wiser than Eren. Yet, Erwin is missing a leg. Not only that, but there’s one other little factor to consider. That would be Eren’s eternal shadow, Mikasa. Erwin gained the upper hand, getting his jaw around the younger alpha’s throat. Faster than he could gnash his teeth, Mikasa was on him, biting and clawing until he was forced to retreat. 

In all honesty, Erwin has never seen a stronger alpha than Mikasa. Her potential to lead a pack is only hampered by her disposition to following Eren’s every whim.

It’s two against one now, and Erwin finds himself struggling to keep up with the duo’s synced attacks. The pair react to each other’s movements, knowing exactly when to switch out. If they were mated, they would be unstoppable.

That trail of thought leads his mind into a dark crevice he’d only just managed to crawl out of. He would never get the chance to find out how strong he and his mate would’ve been fighting together…

His lapse in focus costs him. All it takes is one moment of succumbing to the pain of loss and he’s pinned by Mikasa. Beside them, Eren growls something at her. He can guess the translation to be something along the lines of “finish him”.

But Mikasa hesitates. Something akin to pain flashes behind her eyes. Erwin can’t guess what would make the ever-cold Mikasa hesitate to finish off an opponent. Eren growls again impatiently and Mikasa shakes her head as if to clear it of something. She bares her teeth at Erwin, but then there’s a whooshing sound and she slumps over sideways.

Erwin twists from underneath her, looking for an explanation. He sees a familiar dart sticking out of Mikasa’s neck. In the distance, Hanji nods to him, giving a little salute before taking off. If he were in human form, he thinks he might’ve smiled.

And then there were two. Erwin meets Eren for every ounce of viciousness as they fight. Eren is full of hatred, but Erwin won’t forget what this brat has cost him either. The fighting drags on until both are covered in bruises and gashes. Erwin’s finally getting the hang of how to fight while balancing on three legs, gaining him a slight upperhand, when something interrupts the battlefield.

From within the woods comes a deep, haunting howl. It’s unlike any howl that any of them have heard before, and slowly, the fighting dies down as everyone stares at the treeline, watching, waiting to see what’s about to come out of it.

And, oh, does something come out of the woods. Larger than a house, steps forth a white wolf, revealing itself to the terrified people of Woodhurst. Many of the humans turn to flee. Some of the wolves stare, transfixed by the great wolf’s ghostly appearance. Others have the gall to use this as a chance to gain the upperhand in their fights.

The white wolf growls, earth-shakingly deep. There are no words, but the message is clear.

** _SUBMIT._ **

Compelled to obey, the wolves all bow their heads in submission, no matter which side of the fight they were on. Even the humans, quiet down, ease their panic, and kneel in obedience. Everyone can feel it. They’re in the presence of a god.

The god steps closer, into the town. Man and beast both part to make way. Erwin peeks at her from his position alongside the others as she draws nearer. She’s even larger up close. Her form shifts and dances like white flames in the wind. Her eyes glow piercing white as she looks down upon them.

Then Erwin looks closer. Walking beneath the great paws of the wolf, caught inside the ghostly light, there is a human… he thinks. The man has ghostly white hair that flows around his head like the wolf’s ethereal fur. When the wolf turns his way, and subsequently the man turns as well, revealing his own pair of glowing white eyes, Erwin sucks in a sharp breath. It cannot be.

The great wolf approaches where Erwin and Eren both kneel like they hadn’t just been trying to tear each other limb from limb. He can see clearly now, and he’s sure. It’s really him. It’s Levi! White light pours from his mate’s eyes and his hair has become.. Unnatural.. But it’s him. 

Excited, Erwin reaches out mentally for their bond… only to come up empty. With a frown, Erwin whispers Levi’s name. The figure turns to look at him, but those glowing eyes are empty. A cold chill runs down Erwin’s spine. This isn’t his mate.

“You have done well,” the being says in a voice that is Levi’s, yet layered with its own. “Let me take it from here, Erwin Smith.”

Beside him, Eren grows agitated. It’s clear who the spirit is siding with and he can’t accept it. The boy has the nerve to growl at the great wolf.

_ The humans-! _

** _YOU FORGET WHERE YOU COME FROM!_ **

A powerful force rushes through the crowd and all of the wolves lose their beast forms, taking on their human shape. The god speaks now in its own voice, directly into each of their minds.

** _I gave my children the power to live the lives of both wolf and man so that they could understand one another and cease their fighting, but you have squandered it in order to shed more blood than ever before. _ **

Eren stares up at the god in a mixture of confusion and terror.

** _I’m taking back my gift. However, I do this out of love. I will let each of you choose which path to take from here forth. Your options are thus: You may decide to live as an ordinary human and remain in Woodhurst, or you may live as a wolf and be banished from these woods for the rest of your days._ **

It’s difficult to accept, for some more than others. However, no one can defy a god. One by one, the werewolves are asked to make the decision, starting with Eren. Naturally, he chooses the path of the wolf. Mikasa follows him just as she always has, as does the rest of his pack… with a couple of exceptions. The first is Jean, who wants to stay human for obvious reasons.

The second is Armin. He shows confliction on being asked to choose. He’d always dreamed of one day leaving this small town and seeing the world, but he didn’t want to do it if he wouldn’t get to experience it through human perception. He begs for an exception, for the god to let him leave and choose the human path.

The great wolf considers the boy. ** _ You have a good heart. I will allow it. However, there will be a price. You may walk free as a human for the rest of your days except for the nights of the full moon. These nights, you will be forced to once again take on the form of a wolf. This will serve as a reminder to you to keep this town’s secrets as they will remain your own._ **

  
  


Erwin’s aware of all of this happening around him, but the only thing he can focus on is Levi’s face. He’s beautiful like this, in an eerie sort of way. Of course it hurts to see him like this… but it’s better than never getting the chance to see him at all… to say goodbye.

  
  


Finally, the wolf turns to Erwin. He’s filled to the brim with his own questions, but instead he must answer. He thinks of what’s best for his newborn daughter and decides he will remain in Woodhurst with the rest of his pack. Then again, he supposes they won’t be his pack anymore. They’ll live their own separate lives free of the secrets that have bound them together for so long.

** _Fear not, Erwin Smith. Your relationships with those around you are not built so insecurely that they would break because the pack bond is no more. I will grant your decision upon your child, as well since she cannot answer for herself._ **

The god’s words are a small comfort as he feels the change within him leaving him no more than a mere human. He’s surprised. Sometimes you don’t notice something is there until it’s gone. With the change, it’s as if a heavy weight is lifted from Erwin’s shoulders.

** _Now… only one remains._ **

Tentatively, Erwin looks around him. Everyone else has already stated their decisions, so that leaves… Hope flickers in Erwin’s chest.

** _You have my eternal gratitude, Little One. For lending me your body, it’s only fair that I fix it for you._ **

Tears spring forth from Erwin’s eyes as he realizes who the god is talking to. 

\---

Levi is embraced by warmth all around him. Not physically. He can’t really feel anything. It’s as if his consciousness is being cradled in the gentle arms of a mother. Without eyes, he still somehow sees what’s happening around him. Or, well… around his body. It’s not really his at the moment, however.

Relief floods him when he sees Erwin among the crowd. He’s not whole, but he’s alive and free, that’s what matters.

He can only stay tucked away and watch from within as the god “corrects her mistakes”. Only when it’s over and she turns inwards, speaking to him, is he freed to participate. He is slowly regaining the feeling of being one with his own flesh as she asks him the same question as all the others.

He hadn’t thought he’d get another chance at life, so he isn’t prepared to answer. He started out as human, so you’d think his answer would be obvious. Yet, flashes and memories of pain flood him when he recalls his life as a human. He considers what it would be like to throw away all of the mess that comes with being human and live a simple life of instinct and survival.

** _I know you have suffered greatly in your human life. I will not allow anyone to fault you for choosing to walk away from it._ **

However, Levi looks at Erwin and is reminded of all the good things that come with being human. He doesn’t see her here, thankfully, but somewhere out there is a little baby girl who is going to need him.

** _So you’ve made your decision. _ **

Levi nods his head. He has.

** _Farewell, Little one. _ ** Her voice sounds satisfied as it fades from his mind. The strength of the god leaves him, disappearing in the night, and Levi is left feeling boneless. He slumps, but then he’s caught by strong arms.

“Levi!” Erwin calls, voice filled with worry.

“Erwin…” Levi lifts his arm weakly to touch Erwin’s stubbly face. “I’m here.”

“You are.” Erwin sounds like he’s choking back a sob. Then Levi is pulled up, face pushed into Erwin’s chest until it feels like he’s the one suffocating. “I thought I’d lost you,” Erwin whispers into his hair.

They sit together like this until they become aware that the townspeople have all dispersed at some point, having been released by the god’s hold. Erwin clings to him, refusing to let go. Levi’s more than ok with it. For the first time in a long time, Levi feels utterly and completely safe. He breathes in Erwin’s scent. It’s changed now. A combination of their newfound lack in supernatural smelling as well as the disappearance of those alpha pheromones means that for the first time, Levi is actually smelling Erwin. Just Erwin.

Levi chuckles, “You reek.”

Finally, Erwin releases Levi, allowing the man to breathe fresh air. His face screams hurt and worry. Levi reassures him by bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. It’s nothing like their past kisses. This time, it’s only them. No bond, no scents making Levi feel like the decision is being made for him. He kisses Erwin himself, because he wants to. It’s more freeing than he ever would have thought.

A horrible thought occurs to him that Erwin might not be interested in him like that now that he’s not an omega. No sooner than the doubt crosses his mind, does it disappear as Erwin’s lips respond eagerly to his own.

They pull apart for air and Erwin offers him a little smile. His hand reaches up and brushes a strand of Levi’s hair out of his face. Erwin stares at the strand until Levi has to ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Erwin quickly assures. “It’s just.. Well… at least it’s not glowing anymore.”

“Glowing?!” Levi brings his hands up to his hair, trying to pull his bangs forward for him to see. Just at the edge of his vision, he catches sight of something white. What the hell!

“Maybe it will grow out normal again,” Erwin tries to comfort him, “but it doesn’t look bad!”

Levi will just have to take Erwin’s word for it. 

“There’s someone you need to see.”

“Yes.”

Erwin leads him home as the sky slowly begins to brighten. Levi approaches the basket, heart in his throat. For the first time, Levi is able to take a good look at his baby girl. 

She’s so beautiful. He wants so badly to hold her, but he’s afraid to wake her. Instead, he reaches out and touches her tiny hand poking out of the blanket as if to assure himself that she’s real.

“What did you name her?” Levi whispers.

Erwin shuffles awkwardly next to him. “I… haven’t yet.” Levi looks to him with creased brows. Erwin explains, “I never got to ask you what name you wanted.”

Levi looks back to the baby, transfixed. Honestly, he hadn’t come up with any names. It hadn’t really been a priority with all of his other worries at the time. He thinks about it. The first rays of sunlight shine through the window, illuminating the new family, announcing the end of the long night. Levi smiles.

“We’ll call her Dawn.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this story! What started as a kinky one-shot turned out to be the most complex story I've written so far. I'm not used to balancing so many characters like this, so I hope I did everyone justice. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay tuned for art (and a possible epilogue) to this fic! My Twitter is @saurynn


End file.
